


Trial by Fire

by Xela1757



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, force-sensitive Theron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela1757/pseuds/Xela1757
Summary: Eleena lives AU.Crossover with Monster Hunter World/Iceborne. (because a planet with monsters? why not)Spoilers for Deceived, and expansions. Probably should add that this starts right at the Sacking of Coruscant.Eleena escapes the Sacking to a secretive empire, and young Theron stows away. A redeemed bounty hunter aids the two, and gets more invested than she wants.
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. A Whisper of White Mane

3653 BBY

“If you ever call me Veradun in public again I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Those words bounced around in her head for hours afterward. The man Eleena loved, and who she was sure loved her in return, had threatened her life. His behavior during the sacking was out of character. This was the first time she feared for her life, in the years they had spent together. At his hands, anyways. Since the time he had uttered those words, it felt like a timer had started. How long it had until it chimed remained to be seen. 

His anger had been stoked by that higher sith, Angral. She stayed aboard the _Valor,_ in his quarters as usual. Pacing back and forth, her thoughts reeled. For now, they were stationed at the blockade, where Malgus was busy with some spice runner. Sighing, she leaned against the viewport, staring out at the burning planet below. 

_I cannot stay here. I cannot stay with him._

But how to get loose? She hadn't thought about the possibility of freedom for a decade. When her collar and chip had been removed, that was a shock in itself. Physical restraint free, but not truly free. _Where would I go? What would I do?_ Malgus would definitely hunt her. It made her gut twist in fear. She loved the man dearly, but not his passion for war and conquest. After a time she remembered the Mandalorian. Eleena was tasked with contacting her before, maybe the chrono number was still good. 

\----------------

“I’m on strict orders here Shae, can’t do it.” Cheyna shook her head, leaning against the ruined shell of an apartment building. This part of the city was quiet, save for the occasional vagrant looting, or emergency transports whining overhead. She was average height, long curly hair almost black in color, her fair skin pale under it. The matte white armor she sported was smudged from ash and dust.

“You haven’t even heard me out.” Shea crossed her arms, facial expressions concealed by her helmet. Cheyna could hear the scowl in her voice, but was not moved. 

“More than likely you need a mark taken through the blockade.” She guessed, the bounty hunter was aware of the stealth fighter and its capabilities. 

“No mark,” Vizla shook her head. This intrigued Cheyna for a moment. “Not in the sense you’re thinking.” she shifted her feet, not liking where this was going for some reason. 

“Who, and why?” she inquired with apprehension.

“An acquaintance, old man has been beating on her. She needs to get out of the system.” Cheyna sensed mild deception.

“Who’s the man?”

“Darth Malgus.” Shae spat it out after a moment of suspense.

“Not funny, Mando.” Cheyna laughed, but her friend’s silence spoke for itself. “You’re serious.”

“Very serious.” Shae inclined her helmet very slightly. Her tension could be felt through the force, like a rope about to snap. 

“How many credits are you getting out of this?”

“None, I want my affiliation to never leave this rock pile.” The Mandalorian kicked a stray piece of duracrete to make her point.

“Done. But I need some kind of justification to give my master.” It was true, she would have to explain such a stupid stunt.

“She’s trained in combat, Malgus himself trained her. She took the temple at his side." So the woman could be valuable intel. Cheyna wondered why Vizla didn't want the woman's skills for her own uses. 

“Do you know where the mark is? Any other details?”

“I can find out. You’re sliced into their comm channels, right?”

“Yes.”

“There’s a detail that might help you. The woman is a purple Twi'lek, technically still enslaved to Malgus.” Cheyna nodded, that was an important piece of information.

“That’s a positive to a point. Means Imperials probably won’t give too hard of a chase unless threatened enough.” She despised the Empire for views on ‘subhumans’. “But is she collared or chipped?”

“No collar, I don’t know about a chip.”

“Fair enough.” The chip could be removed by a member of her squad if need be, but not an ideal thing to do in a hurry. "May I ask why you're feeling so charitable, enough to piss off a Sith?" Shae tilted her head thinking over her answer. 

"I like our alliance, I like to strengthen it where I can." 

\----------------------

Shae still had not been able to give Cheyna a certain location on the mark. She and the squad spent the last night intently monitoring imperial communications. The four force-sensitives had listened to chatter about shooting down a freighter. Darth Malgus’ voice was raw and grating, and made her shiver even just through audio. Second thoughts raced through her mind constantly, but knew she was committed at this point.

The presence of a rogue Jedi was an interesting development as well. From what they could theorize, probably returning to the temple ruins for some reason or another. But that was the least of Cheyna’s problems.

If it kept Malgus distracted, that was good for her.

The freighter had supposedly been destroyed according to communications, but she knew Jedi did not die that easily. Anyone strong with the force could soften a fall to the planet’s surface.

“I still do not think it wise for us to stay behind.” Zar raised concern as the sun rose over Coruscant. His brown eyes searching her own.

“This is my job; I’m not risking your lives over my stupidity.” Cheyna addressed the three men, all dark skinned and brown eyed. They all sat huddled around the captain’s chair, which Cheyna spun to speak with them.

“What can we do?” Zar inquired.

“Stay here, receive the mark when she comes.” She had thought this over a few times. “I’m going to take Thunder. Now I’m glad I brought him along.”

“You’re going to take Thunder into an inhabited world?” Zar spoke once again. He was the brains of this squad, she had to admit. Thunder was a blue Kirin, a sentient force wielding, carnivorous horse. Capable of channeling force lightning and causing storms.

“I’m not running him into the _populated_ parts. He’s going to hide until I need him.”

“Hide.” Reinn snorted, Zar’s brother.

“He’s smart enough not to be seen by anyone important.” Cheyna hoped that was true.

“You don’t even know where the mark is.” Zar pointed out.

“I know she’ll be planet-side.”

“Have you had a vision?” Brigz inquired, the third member of the group.

“No, but I know it will be so.” Cheyna had an inkling through the force, that this would work out. And to wait it out.

\----------------

_I smell the Sith._

Thunder’s telepathic voice cut through Cheyna’s thoughts as they trotted amongst burned out buildings.

“I hope we are not too late.”

_Not yet._

They had not had to infiltrate the Harrower in the planet's atmosphere, Malgus had sent the woman down to the planet by his own accord. A very lucky turn of events. She expertly moved with the horse's gait as he leapt and bound through the streets, clawed feet pattering rhythmically. The saddle kept her in place, the seat designed to help the rider stay in it while in battle.

_I smell the Jedi._

“So do I,” She agreed grimly. But this Jedi was filled with anger, definitely explains the ‘rogue’ description. They were not taught to deal with emotion. The Kirin accelerated his pace, and leapt for the middle of the spaceport. He touched down with as much grace as possible, and they looked down on the scene before them. Blaster fire was exchanged quickly, the Jedi mowing down imperial soldiers before her. The blonde woman forced the purple Twi'lek into the shuttle, where Cheyna lost sight of them both.

_We must save the Twi'lek. I see fire._

“What?” she asked the Kirin, who did not reply. He stared ahead before leaping down two stories into the spaceport landing deck. She grunted at the impact, groaning about aging. The whines of sirens and a robotic voice hid their landing, while Cheyna wrapped the force around them to hide their presence. Dismounting the horse, she waited behind another shuttle. A _Dragonfly_ model began to fire up its engines as she saw the Jedi emerge with the Twi'lek’s body, still alive. Cheyna crouched beside Thunder’s feet, watching for an opening.

She could now feel Malgus approaching. The coldness starting to seep into her consciousness, a tell-tell sign of one consumed by the dark side. The Kirin beside her stiffened, he could feel it too.

_I wish to devour the Sith._

“No,” she whispered. That would not be a good idea, especially when the Imperials found the remains of his body. They'd scramble fighters and ground troops to investigate. She knew she would not be able to stop the dragon if he _really_ wanted to do so. He had a job to do however, and he would honor it. Hopefully.

Malgus was _huge._ Not as big as her own master, but big enough.

Cheyna watched as the Sith charged into the room, and tried to stop the _Dragonfly’s_ ascent.

“Eleena!” so that was the woman’s name. She felt anger rekindle as he failed to stop the ship’s escape. Eyeing the Twi'lek under the Jedi, Cheyna pondered the best course of action. The blonde woman surely was not a match to Malgus. Cheyna knew she herself could _maybe_ hold him off, likely not best him in combat. Her best bet was to allow the two to engage one another.

And they did, after exchanging words. This man loved his servant, however fucked sort of relationship it was.

Thunder and Cheyna moved as one and bounded toward the woman on the floor. She knelt to wake the Twi'lek, feeling Malgus’ eyes briefly as she did. The Jedi also faltered as the two entered the room. Thunder kept his gaze steadfast as the two engaged one another, waiting to strike if necessary.

“Eleena,” Cheyna said with urgency and lightly tapped her face, hoping to wake her. The woman jerked awake with a start, her hands automatically reaching for blasters that were not there. “Listen, I’m here to help.” She grabbed Eleena’s arms as she scrambled into awareness, her purple eyes staring into brown. The lightsabers colliding sounded behind them; her guardian Kirin unwavering. Cheyna pulled her to her feet, walking her to the horse’s side. “You’re going to ride to safety. I will meet you later.” Eleena nodded, slowly understanding. Malgus’ roar sounded, making them both wince. Cheyna lifted the Twi'lek into the saddle, and pulled straps around her thighs. “His name is Thunder; he will keep you safe.” She nodded and swallowed.

“Don’t kill him, please.” Eleena asked. And Cheyna understood.

“I will not. Now, ride.” She promised and the Kirin set off at a gallop. At the same time, the Jedi’s screams rang across the spaceport. Cheyna drew her lightsaber, the brilliant blue humming to life. Malgus’ force lightning threw the Jedi across the room, her body becoming still at the opposite wall. His gaze followed the Kirin as its tail disappeared from the upper windows.

\---------------------

Cheyna groaned as she parried another blow, Malgus’ fury channeling through his blows. This fight was a learning experience, although terrifying. The Jedi still laid prone across the room as he tried to land a killing blow. She could sense Thunder’s return, his distinctive presence growing closer. Though she did not want to admit it, Malgus was more than a match for her. His swings were draining even as she used the force to parry him. 

Thunder emerged from a different angle in the spaceport this time, leaping down to the two fighters. Malgus turned to the new foe, the Kirin lurching and spinning to avoid the lightsaber. The Sith spun back to fend off Cheyna. He knew he was beat.

Thunder seized the moment, fanged jaw clamping down around an armored shoulder. With a pained roar, the sith was forced to his knees, lightsaber lost in the struggle.

“Finish it,” Malgus growled, punching the blue snout with his free hand.

“I promised I wouldn’t.” her heart hammered as adrenaline began to dissipate. _Though Thunder did not promise._ The Kirin tightened his bite, eliciting another scream from the Sith. Deactivating her lightsaber, Cheyna pondered briefly what to say. She mentally noted the Jedi in the corner was starting to stir. And the soldiers attempting to cut through the durasteel door.

“Who are you?” Malgus asked through gritted teeth. The Jedi’s surprise at her entrance was probably what tipped him off that they were not cohorts.

“A knight in dirty ass armor.” She snorted and twirled the lightsaber hilt in her hand. “The Twi'lek will be taken care of. She deserves a second shot at life.” The Sith radiated pity for a brief moment, then rage returned. “My mount here will release you, and we are going to leave.”

_If you are dumb enough to chase us, you are dumb enough to die._

The Kirin’s telepathic voice was audible to both of them. “What he said,” Cheyna swung up into the saddle. Thunder’s whole body wound up tight, then threw Malgus across the room.

They leapt up toward the upper level, and were gone.

\---------------------


	2. The Red Dragon

Cheyna could only hear the beating of her heart coinciding with the Kirin’s footfalls. They raced through burnt out buildings, under walkways and bridges. Looking over her shoulder occasionally, the Imperial response she expected did not come. The ships that flew overhead occasionally stuck to their predetermined routes.

It was unsettling.

Thunder’s unease reflected in their force-bond. He too slowed and turned to look at the smoky sky, seeing nothing.

“I don’t like this at all.” Cheyna muttered as they made their way to the extraction point.

_Something is wrong._ He agreed. The hidden ship was a welcome sight among destruction, its gleaming hull reflecting the Coruscanti sunset. Zar greeted her on the gangplank as she dismounted.

“Have you seen any Imps?” Cheyna asked immediately. He frowned and shook his head.

“No, why?” she stormed past him up the ramp.

“They didn’t chase me.” He ran up the gangplank, slamming the button to shut it behind the two.

“Excuse me?” Zar blanched and followed her into the cockpit.

“Something isn’t right. Get us in the air.” She pointed to Reinn, who was already flipping switches. Cheyna paced back and forth, now noting Eleena against the other side of the room.

“They won’t come.” She said softly, looking up at Cheyna.

“Why not?”

“Malgus isn’t supposed to be on Coruscant.” The Twi'lek answered, looking at the faces turned to her. Cheyna bit her lip and looked out the viewport as the ship rose into the air.

“A man who disobeyed one order, will certainly do so again.” She said to no one in particular. “We’re going home.”

\-------------

The five-day journey was mostly uneventful, though slightly crowded. The ship was the size of an average _Fury_ class cruiser. The systems Eleena was familiar with faded away after passing Rakata Prime.

“These are the unknown regions.” Cheyna explained. “We live in a system hidden from most people.”

“Which groups know about it?”

“There’s a Mandalorian Enclave on the capital planet. They like their anonymity, so our empire doesn’t worry too much about unwanted guests.” They sipped on caf as the ship came out of hyperspace. A massive shield gate hovered above the surface, with arrow shaped harrowers at intervals around it.

“With this much security, I’m sure you don’t.” Eleena chuckled as they approached the checkpoint. Zar communicated through comm on the bridge.

“Six lifeforms on board,” he informed the gate security, “five humanoids, one Kirin.”

“ _Seven lifeforms are detected interceptor_ Fatalis.” The security personnel chimed back, “ _Prepare for inspection.”_

“Your scanners are incorrect,” Zar countered, glancing at Cheyna.

“ _Prepare for inspection,_ Fatalis.” The gate security reiterated and cut the communication. A tractor beam immediately seized the ship, and began to pull it toward the circular station.

“It could be a malfunction,” Cheyna glared at the three men on the bridge, “surely no one could have snuck past such vigilant knights.”

“Or a Kirin.” Zar shot back.

“I don’t sense anything out of the ordinary,” Cheyna shook her head as the ship came to rest in the landing bay. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Should we be worried?” Eleena asked.

“No, this is just routine.” Zar answered. The five filed out of the ship into the bay, where armored soldiers waited. Thunder descended from the cargo hold, yawning and stretching as he paced toward them. The soldiers gave him a wide berth before splitting to search the ship.

“There’s just us officer,” Cheyna addressed the stoic red skinned sith.

“We’ll see about that.” His tone sounded almost bored.

_There is seven._ Kirin snorted and shook his mane.

“Since when?” Cheyna turned to the horse, who’s words had only been audible to her.

_Since Coruscant._

“You couldn’t say anything earlier?”

_It wasn’t important._

“Perfect,” Cheyna answered telepathically and turned back to the officer, who was watching her silent exchange with curiosity. She really wished dragons would talk more, or maybe that would be worse. “Apparently there is a stowaway.”

“Obviously.” the officer shot back. 

“Whoever it is, is not a threat. The Kirin would have been more concerned.” At least she hoped so.

“We’ll see about that.” He watched with no emotion as the troopers emerged with the stowaway.

“He’s just a kid,” Cheyna commented and looked at her three squad members with amusement, “a kid got past you three?”

“And you.” Zar snorted.

“Silence,” the officer hissed. “I will have him sent back to the core worlds.”

“No, I can’t go back!” the boy twisted out of a soldier’s grip, only to get caught by another one. Cheyna considered her options.

“I’ll take him to Astera.” Cheyna said, “I already have one refugee, another can’t hurt.”

“He could be a spy.” The officer countered.

“You cannot send a child back into a warzone.” Cheyna argued. “He’s going with me, if you have a problem you can tell the Emperor yourself.” The officer opened his mouth to argue, and closed it when Thunder pinned his ears and growled.

“Fine, but you must go through the proper channels for this.”

“I will,” Cheyna motioned to the soldiers, “let him go. Come on boy.” He scrambled after the group and followed them up the gangplank.

\--------------

“Do you have a name?” Eleena inquired as they descended toward the surface of the planet.

“Theron.” The young teenager said. “Shan.” He added hesitantly.

“Where is your family?” she asked as his face fell.

“I don’t have anyone,” Theron turned and stared out the viewport. “I’ve been in an orphanage for the last few years.”

“I’m sorry,” Eleena felt some pangs of guilt for asking.

“Where did you live before Coruscant?” Cheyna asked.

“Haashimut.” Theron answered.

“Isn’t that a sacred Jedi world?” Zar asked while piloting the ship.

“I was supposed to be a Jedi,” Theron nodded and continued, “but they said I don’t have the force.”

“So, they just sent you away?” Eleena asked, some anger welling up.

“Jedi holy worlds are restricted to Jedi only,” Cheyna said when Theron didn’t reply, “There are some sacred sites here too that only force wielders can access.” Cheyna paused for a moment. “Who sent you there, originally?”

\----------------

The beauty of Astera was an overwhelming sight to behold.

A massive golden dragon stood to greet travelers to the spaceport. Cheyna had explained he was a monument to those who had died in a war hundreds of years before. The city surrounded the palace, and seemed to smoothly flow with the landscape. Buildings were built around trees, and others into cliffsides. The palace itself was carved primarily from white marble with gold flowing throughout.

Eleena could tell it was old, like many structures on Dromund Kaas. Modern defenses were cleverly hidden to preserve the feel of antiquity.

“Your clothes fit alright?” Cheyna asked as they walked down a main corridor; Eleena was busy studying the statues of numerous dragons that lined it.

“Oh, yes perfect. I will have to pay you back.” She said, smoothing the elaborately patterned dress.

“Don’t worry about it, I have more credits these days than I know what to do with.” They turned down another hallway towards sweeping stairs.

“The military here pays well then?”

“Very well.” Cheyna nodded, “there’s a universal income here like the Empire, but real money comes from employment.” She was dressed smartly as well, but chose a suit.

“Have you been summoned by the Emperor before?” Eleena asked nervously. She had been told he had requested dinner, and was not sure if this was normal or not. It was not in the Sith Empire for sure.

“A few times, mostly for missions into other space.” she swallowed and slowed as they reached an elevator. “But never into his private stronghold, very few are allowed up there.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“No, I doubt it. He wants to hear about my mission, you and Theron.” She said dismissively as the lift rose through the mountain. Theron had gone off with Zar, to find clothes and start citizenship flimsiwork. The elevator opened to another wide hall with a blast door at the end. Knights lined the walls, ending with two silver and purple clad guards on either side of the door. “His name is Zromun. He is not nearly as cruel and terrifying as the Sith Emperor, but not as passive as the Republic’s leaders.” They stopped before the door. “Just follow my lead, be respectful. Speak when spoken to.”

“I understand.”

“I’m sure you do, Sith are not easy to survive around.” Cheyna chuckled nervously as the doorway opened. They walked inside, flanked by the guards. The stronghold reminded her of ones on Alderaan. The entrance was a grand opening, with red carpets and pelts lining the marble floor. Art hung on the walls along with large potted plants. The main theme of his home was plant life, sustained by natural light coming through skylights. The guards escorted them to a dense garden covered by a large shield, like the planet’s shield gate. The humidity of the planet was rather tolerable given its jungle-like appearance.

A large red sith waited for them at a table, reclining and sipping something red from a glass. Even with him sitting, Eleena could tell he was taller than Malgus. Unlike others she had seen, this pureblood had four fingers and thick horns that tapered to the back of his head. Black hair flowed in braids down to his waist, interlaced with gold jewelry. 

“Good evening ladies,” Zromun greeted with an accent she could not place.

“Good evening, my lord.” Cheyna bowed and Eleena followed suit. He waved his hand in a gesture to sit, and the two guards left them.

“Your expedition to Coruscant was a success?” the sith asked as a serving droid set drinks on the table.

“Yes, and no.” Cheyna took a sip of wine and leaned back in her chair. Zromun raised an eyestalk and waited for her to continue. “We received plenty of intel, but only some of those tomes you wanted before the temple blew.”

“Some is better than none, the sith will no doubt burn all they can,” he said and filled his glass. “What worries me is the apparent treaty. Perhaps our guest would know something we don’t?” Eleena swallowed as his piercing blue eyes met hers.

“I don’t know details, I just know that Malgus was quite angry over it.” She stammered and tried not to look away. “Something about using Coruscant as leverage.”

“That’s unlike the Emperor.” Zromun clicked his teeth and pondered. “I digress, talking more about it won’t conjure answers.”

“There’s something else I haven’t told you.” Cheyna said, “I may have brought back another refugee, _accidentally.”_

“I hope you have good reason.”

“He’s just a boy, snuck aboard the ship on Coruscant.” Cheyna sputtered slightly.

“He hid from four knights?” Zromun’s face reflected disappointment and curiosity.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Cheyna still appeared nervous, “but I think the boy is talented with the force.”

“He would be on Tython, not Coruscant.” Zromun shook his head.

“There’s more Zromun, his mother is the Grandmaster.”

“Satele Shan?” his laugh was deep and chortling. “The master Jedi has a son?”

“Why would he lie about it?” Cheyna asked and Zromun’s smile disappeared. “If I was still in a _certain business_ , that boy would fetch one hell of a price. And I’m sure he knows it.”

“Why was he _not_ under Jedi protection, then?”

“The Jedi rejected him for not having the force. Which I think is either a major oversight, or intentional.”

“Explain.”

“He hid from all four of us,” she emphasized, “that ability is of the dark side.”

“Maybe they saw more Revan than Satele in him.” Zromun reclined back in his chair, fingers tapping the marble table top. “Which is not a bad thing.”

“I don’t think he’s dangerous, not in the madness sense anyways. The Kirin did not think divulging his presence ‘important.’”

“Cryptic beast.” Zromun chuckled and shook his head. “So, are you going to take custody of him then?”

“I can’t raise a kid,” Cheyna shook her head.

“I will take him, if you won’t,” Eleena spoke up.

“That might be wise, as you both adjust to a normal life.” Zromun agreed. “I’m glad to have you both here, no one should have to experience the horrors of war.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Eleena smiled nervously.

“I trust you to see to citizenship proceedings for them Cheyna, make sure the boy goes to the academy for testing. I will also put in a word for you to be promoted to captain.”

“Thank you, my lord,” she stammered.

“You’ve proven yourself in combat and in trustworthiness. You deserve the title, though be warned it comes with more responsibility." 


	3. The Harbinger of Clear Skies

A pressure hung in the air, and a cold chill swept away the usual humidity of Astera. Theron stood before the Knight’s academy, waiting on a formal tour, or at least that’s what he assumed it would be. Four golden statues stood in front of the entrance to the grand hall, their gleam fading as clouds blocked the sun. The storm was rolling in quicker than most he was used to. The students here chattered and started to move hastily inside, shooting him curious glances as they did. Most of them were human and red sith, with aliens dotted amongst them. Primarily Cathar.  
“Let’s get inside, those clouds are fast,” Cheyna finally arrived, and looked over toward the jungle.  
“Is that normal?” he asked as he had to trot to keep up with her.  
“Storms are normal, might have a dragon hurrying them along though.”  
“A dragon?” the hallway opened to a grand staircase, with many branching off from it. Some of the young knights looked to have thought what she was thinking, and were crowding around windows.  
“The ones you see people riding around on, are the ‘normal’ kind.” She stopped and looked toward one of the taller windows. He had seen what he could only compare to Thrantas from Alderaan carrying people around. Yet they were larger, with red, green and blue scales. And actual webbed wings. “There are intelligent ones out there, with stronger connections to the force.”  
“Like the Kirin?”  
“Like the Kirin.”  
“Is he doing this?”  
“No, it’s probably a Kushala Daora. Dragon of wind.” As if to make her point, a strong gust of wind blew through the door as more students ran in. Lightning cracked in the distance, a wall of rain crashing down almost an instant later.  
“I still don’t understand why I’m here.” Theron said as they continued down the hallway, underneath of the web of staircases. “Master Zho said I don’t have the force.”  
“I think you do.”  
“Why?”  
“You hid from four fully trained force users for days.” They now descended a wide staircase that went slightly below the academy.  
“So what?”  
“We couldn’t sense your presence.” She stopped at an archway that opened into what looked like a small sandy arena. “you were afraid, I presume.”  
“Well, yeah.” He snorted and shrugged his shoulders. “Scared of being found and pushed out an airlock.”  
“Fear leads to the dark side, surely you know this?”  
“I do.” He stood nervously and stared at the ground.  
“The dark side isn’t some inherently evil thing. I’m sure the Jedi taught you it is a terrible thing. Which it can be.”  
“I don’t understand.” This was confusing.  
“Fear is what keeps us alive, it is instinctual.” She knelt in front of him, and opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it. “My point is, you can draw on your fear and channel it through the force. It makes you powerful.”  
“And its power keeps me alive?”  
“Exactly.” She turned and motioned him into the arena. The transparisteel overhead hummed as rain drummed down on it. Cheyna shuffled through the sand and picked a long staff off the wall. She stopped back in front of Theron. “Now, pretend I’m going to hit you with this stick.” Wagging it in front of him she took it in both hands. “You’re going to stop me.” She swung it unexpectedly, the wind whistling as it barely missed his head.  
“How?” his heart now pounding, he stepped back a half step.  
“With the force.”  
“Okay…” this was stupid, he just hoped she wouldn’t actually hit him.  
“Hold your hand out like you’re going to catch it.” He did as she asked. Glancing up, he saw a tall human woman casually observing. “Focus. Reach out with your feelings.” She swung again, air whooshing by his hand.  
“This isn’t going to work.”  
“Focus on what you want to do. Use your fear of this stick hitting you.” Theron took a deep breath and focused, imaging the staff stopping before it hit him.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.”

\---------------------  
The wind and rain continued to fall on the palace.  
Eleena had picked a relatively quiet corner of the main hall. It seemed to double as a meeting area, bar, and a dining room for the canteen. Knights were the main population in the hall, most off duty in their half armor. The ones on duty lined the walls at intervals. Others that dotted the hall appeared to be a mix of students, politicians, and high-ranking officers.  
The most adorable aliens she had ever seen ran food and drinks to tables, and buffed the ones that were empty. They were called Felynes, or Palicoes as Cheyna had told her; they were very catlike, stood about the height of her waist on two feet. Natives of the planet, that traded their skills in the culinary arts for safety from the wildlife. Some also were hunters, who paired off with people when game was in season, or had a bounty.  
A cool wind blew in from the outdoor section, ruffling the flimsy she was working on. Flimsiwork was tedious no matter what star system.  
A noticeable hush fell over the hall briefly, and made her look up from her work. Zromun was walking through the tables with a Felyne server chattering excitedly beside him. He said something to the cat who ran back toward the kitchen.  
“You don’t have to get up,” he waved a hand as she stood to greet him. “I do not wish to bother you.” His gaze went to the storm outside, a small smile appearing as thunder boomed.  
“You’re not bothering me, flimsiwork isn’t exciting.” She stammered and sat back down. He joined her at the table, almost comically too big for the chair.  
“If you don’t mind, I wanted to ask more about you. Don’t answer my prying if you don’t want to.”  
“Of course.” No one had really ever given her much choice on answering questions or not.  
“Where do you come from?”  
“I was born on Ryloth, like most Twi’leks. The Hutts took our planet when I was young, and I was sold into slavery.” Eleena played with the lightpen in her fingers, twitching it thoughtfully.  
“How did you end up serving the Empire?”  
“Malgus killed my master on Geonosis. I’ve been in his service since then.”  
“He treated you well, I take it?”  
“In his house we were equals, outside of it was a different story.”  
“I understand.” He nodded solemnly. “In your empire, aliens are sub-species at best. I think Malgus sought to protect you, for any attachment would be exploited as a weakness. But I am by no means condoning his behavior.”  
“Now that you say it that way, his actions make more sense.” Eleena looked outside sharply as lightning now crackled. “Cheyna said this system is not involved in any war.” She turned back to look up at those icy eyes of his. “will it stay that way?”  
“War is inevitable, I’m afraid. But I don’t believe it will reach us for at least another decade or more. The force is unclear about it.” He shook his head. “You worry for your children?”  
“I worry for Theron.” She replied, a little more defensively than she intended. “He’s tired of always watching over his shoulder, and so am I.”  
“Mm.” the sith hummed with a knowing look on his face. He looked past her as an official looking woman approached them.  
“Sorry to interrupt my lord.” She quipped. Zromun nodded with understanding and gestured for her to continue. She looked to Eleena, “Ms. Daru, Theron Shan is confirmed force sensitive. I have academy papers that need your signature as well.”  
“Thank you,” Eleena replied. The woman made a short bow before walking away. She did not expect Theron to be sensitive, usually Jedi could identify it very early. “What are your schools like?” Malgus had told her about the academies on Korriban and Dromund Kaas. She thought it barbaric how dangerous they could be.  
“For force sensitives, basic training on how to control and wield the force. As well as other core subjects.” He explained, “No one is forced to join the Knights if that’s what you are concerned about. They can choose to enlist at eighteen.”  
“That’s good to know.” She breathed a sigh of relief. Zromun stood up and turned his head to the fading storm outside.  
“He will be watched closely throughout his education.” He turned back to her. “Someone of such a bloodline is sure to be talented. Guidance is needed to hone it.”  
“I still don’t understand why the Jedi did not catch it.” The Force was still a strange concept, one she did not understand.  
“Honestly, neither do I. What do you know about the Force?”  
“Malgus always told me it was conflict, but that’s about it.”  
“The Force is a living thing.” He tipped his head trying to find the right words. “It has a will. Perhaps its will for Theron was not within the Jedi order. The Force is conflict, and it fights for balance.”  
“What about the light and dark?” this was enlightening, but confusing.  
“As I understand it, it is not like two sides of a coin. It is like the ocean, the Jedi fight to keep themselves in the shallows. The Sith dive deeper, allowing its crushing weight to corrupt and consume them. Does that make sense?” It did make more sense, more than previous explanations. She nodded and inquired,  
“That’s what changes them? Physically?”  
“It is,” he nodded somberly. “My Knights are not bound to either ‘side’, they use what comes naturally to them. Theron will have a choice.” The commlink on his wrist rang, ending their conversation. “Unfortunately, I must go, leader duty calls.”  
“Thank you for everything, I don’t know how to repay you.”  
“You don’t have to repay me. Though, if you are interested in employment speak to the woman handling your papers. She will point you in the right direction.”  
\------------------


	4. Trespassing Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * CW implied torture  
> *Approximately one year time skip

Malgus sat aboard the borrowed _Fury_ class interceptor as he made his way back to the station in the Unknown Regions. The murder of Adraas brought some satisfaction, but did not dampen his rage. One weakness in the Empire had been eliminated, and it was a start.

The ship’s alarms rang out as it dropped out of hyperspace, indicating a disruption in the route. A massive arrow-shaped warship appeared in the viewport; a golden shield emblazoned on the hull. Swearing, he leapt up from his meditative position, and ran for the bridge. As he reached for the controls more alarms rang out, and the holotransmitter indicated an incoming communication.

The _Fury_ was caught in a tractor beam.

Panic welled up in Malgus, and turned into anger. He stared ahead at the landing bay of the warship as he was reeled in. Steeling himself, he accepted the call.

“Imperial ship, power down entirely.” A disembodied male voice with an accent he could not place filled the bridge. He considered attempting a distress signal briefly, but thought better of it.

“Powering down.” He replied, and shut everything but life support off. He observed the landing bay which was full of fighters he had not seen before, and unfamiliarly clad troopers. They did not appear Republic, nor Imperial or Hutt. He guided the ship to the easiest landing possible with limited power. Pulling the force around him, he hid his signature. Some light side users were definitely aboard the ship, more than he would like.

Scanning the bay, he spotted different vaguely familiar uniforms.

Coruscant is where he had seen them last.

Malgus debated on disembarking quietly or not. Soldiers waited at the end of the gangplank, and visibly tensed once they laid eyes on him. The force users in those familiar uniforms immediately ordered the soldiers back and held unlit lightsabers in their hands.

“On your knees, Sith!” one ordered while soldiers chatted on comms. He clearly wasn’t what they were expecting.

“I will not kneel,” Malgus held his hands in front of him. “Whose authority are you under?”

“If you will not yield, we will use force,” the warrior spoke again, his three comrades tensing.

“Answer my question,” Malgus did not budge.

Everything moved in slow motion as soldiers raised their rifles in unison and began to fire.

His lightsaber met his hand subconsciously, and began to deflect the blue rings that indicated a stun setting. Being captured would be worse than being killed.

The force-sensitives lit blue, gold, and green blades before leaping for him. One flew backward through the hangar with a flick of the wrist, another knocked over two soldiers as he was sent flying. The last two came from both sides, blades cutting for his sides. They were obviously attempting to give the men with rifles an opening.

He dodged both attackers and retreated into the _Fury,_ the knights did not follow him inside. His respirator was loud as he waited for the inevitable boarding party. It did not come, but a grenade emitting bluish smoke did, and the ship’s exit slammed shut behind it.

Malgus chuckled at this feeble attempt to disorient him. He was thankful this once for his handicap, the respirator would protect him. After two breaths, his limbs grew heavy. After three, he was on the floor before he could begin to purge whatever chemical was in the haze.

\----------------

A captain’s rank definitely came with more responsibility. More flimsiwork, many more men to command, and much more time away from home. Cheyna was grateful she did not take a child into her care; this was not the life for families.

Astera’s bustle was a welcome sight at the end of a six-month deployment. The palace grounds were as lively as ever. The most noticeable change was guards acknowledged her rank, and saluted as she would pass. She enjoyed this job, despite its challenges.

The noise of the canteen reached her before making it to the hallway, people talked and Felyne chatter cut through the din of the dining hall. Scanning the crowd, she spotted distinctive lavender skin beside a long-haired teenager.

“How’s school?” Cheyna asked as the three sat down after greeting each other. Eleena bounced a red skinned Twi'lek baby on her knee; she had grown very much in six months.

“Great,” Theron answered, smiling. “Most of my classes are actually interesting.” A server came to their table, taking an order for food, before trotting back toward the kitchen. Theron was absentmindedly scrolling through a document on his datapad, probably schoolwork.

“I’m glad,” Cheyna nodded, “and how are you and the baby?” she asked Eleena.

“Good, I’ve started taking classes too.” The little Twi'lek babbled nonsense, and was more engrossed in the activity around them than their conversation. “starship mechanics is something I’ve never gotten to dabble in before.”

“You know how to fly though, right?” Cheyna asked as a server sat drinks on the table.

“Yes, I know how to fly, just never learned beyond the cockpit.” She took a sip of the drink in front of her. “I guess Theron gets to take this class next year.”

“I do, I’m excited.” He nodded.

“Have you put any thought into a job?” Cheyna reclined in her chair and stirred her mixed drink.

“I don’t know yet, honestly.” Eleena replied and looked thoughtfully down at her daughter. “I know my way around blasters. The school said there might be an opening for an instructor.”

“You’re a good teacher,” Theron said and looked up from his datapad.

“Learning to shoot, are we?” Cheyna chuckled and sipped her drink.

“It’s a lot of fun.”

“And he’s a natural at it.” Eleena affirmed. 

“Good, it’s a useful thing to learn. There’s more to weapons than lightsabers.” Cheyna added. “All knights carry a sidearm as backup.” they spoke more about school, blasters, and Theron’s desire to learn how to hunt, much to Eleena’s chagrin. They had barely started on their food, when Cheyna’s comm rang.

“By the Force, I _just_ got back,” she swore and hurriedly finished her dinner. “Sorry to cut this short, but duty calls.”

\--------------------

The Maximum-Security wing was not where Cheyna anticipated her day would end.

This part of one of the very few prisons on this planet held only the most dangerous. Usually crazy force users or crime lords with a lot of friends were held here. The High Justice would not tell her who she was here to see, only that she had been requested. Cheyna wracked her brain as to who in the universe could be in _here_ of all places. None of the people from her past life would be bad enough to be locked up here.

After enduring the humiliating yet necessary body searches, she finally met up with an Inquisitor. Wyverians were a tall species, with pointed ears and four fingers. Some were scaled, and most sported human-like skin tones. This male was pale with intense red eyes, comparable to a sith lord. He radiated the dark side, its corruption obvious.

“Follow me,” his voiced rasped and she did so without a word. They passed through several blast doors before coming to a cell. “This prisoner asked for you specifically. I need you to get him to tell you what he was doing in our space.”

“Who is the prisoner?” she tried to look around him, and was blocked.

“Darth Malgus of the Imperial military.” _What the fuck?_

“Why is he- “she stopped and realized that question was redundant. “What else do you want to know?”

“Just get him to talk.”

“I don’t know what you think I can get out of him, that you cannot.” She did not flinch under his hostile gaze; she probably should watch her mouth.

“Do as I say.” With that he turned and strode back down the hallway.

“Sure will.” She sighed and turned to the guards outside, who opened the cell. Malgus sat on his cot against the wall, turning his head as she entered. He looked more ragged than the last time she had seen him, though his corruption appeared to have lessened. His presence in the force was barely noticeable, just a normal signature. It was a slight comfort that he was drugged, though she thought it barbaric. She sat cross legged across the room, on the cold floor. “What are you doing here?”

“I was arrested, apparently trespassing in your space.” He said matter-of-fact.

“Why were you out here? The Empire does not reach this far.”

“Why are you out here?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re Imperial.” _Oh, my accent._

“I _was_ Imperial. I’m here to ask _you_ questions.”

“Answer mine, and I’ll answer yours.”

“Fine.” She relented. If this is what it took, she would do it.

“Why aren’t you Sith?” that was an open-ended question if she’d ever heard one. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. “You want the whole sob-story or a short version?”

“Whole story.”

“Very well. I was born on Ziost; my parents were criminals. Long story short, they pissed the Hutts off bad. I don’t know exactly what they did, but I was given over as collateral; they never came back.”

“How old were you?”

“Nine.” She sighed. “I was a slave up until I was seventeen. I snapped one of my handler’s necks by accident one day, and I ran. I didn’t want to go from one set of chains to another, I know how they treat sensitives in the Empire.” This seemed to satisfy his curiosity. “Your turn. Why were you in our space?”

“I killed a rival of mine.” He said at length.

“Where?”

“Lwhekk.”

“That’s not in our space, which is good.” He must have been caught going back to wherever he came from. This _should_ be uncharted space to Imperials. A navicomputer coming anywhere close to here did not make sense.

“What Empire am I in?”

“Our Emperor is Zromun, a pureblood who was born here.” She hesitated and considered what all she should reveal. “About four hundred years back, there was a civil war between our four core planets and another one. We split from that one, and Zromun formed this Empire.”

“You aren’t telling me everything.”

“I don’t know what I should tell you.” She shrugged honestly. “I don’t know the Justice’s plans for you. Most inmates are terminated; we don’t waste resources on prisoners.” Cheyna stood up and walked toward the door. She paused, the damning route he took was still bothering her. “Where were you headed back to when you were picked up?”

“Rakata Prime.” Yeah, that made no sense.

“You did not divert course for any reason?”

“No. The computer was set to come back the way I came.”

“Are you sure no one followed you to Lwhekk?”

“I am positive.” He said with some indignation. Cheyna tapped her fingers against the wall, thinking through her options.

“I’m going to check your ship. There is no plausible way for an Imperial navicomputer to know these hyperspace lanes. If someone altered it, they’re definitely out to get you.”

“I do not exactly have many friends.”

“I thought so.” She signaled for the guards to let her out.

“How is Eleena?”

“Happy, and safe.”


	5. Snatching the Snatcher

\--------------------

Cheyna somehow managed to get permission to investigate the ship matter. An exasperated investigator finally gave in, insisting he had already gone through it thoroughly. She wove through the impound hangar, her M4 astromech dutifully tagging along.

“When we go in there, please do not touch _anything.”_ She instructed Theron as he accompanied her.

“I won’t,” he rolled his eyes. “They didn’t find anything, why do you think you will?” he looked around as they walked, many freighters and gunships sat idle.

“I’m looking for something different; they looked for tracking devices and bugs, I’m looking for tampering.”

“What does that look like?”

“There’s several ways to screw with a navicomputer.” Cheyna shrugged, “data spikes, droids, physical programming.”

“How do you know?”

“I used to do unsavory things for a living,” she sighed. “this is just one tricks of the trade.”

“What kind of things?”

“Slicing navicomputers,” she smirked.

“What else?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“I’m fourteen!”

“Only fourteen.” They finally found the _Fury,_ covered in dust. How long had it been sitting?

“That’s a pretty ship.” Theron remarked while she lowered the boarding ramp.

“It is. I’ve never gotten my hands on one of these, taking them from Sith is suicide.”

“It’s a Sith’s?” she hadn’t told him who’s ship this was, just that it belonged to a prisoner. Flipping on the ship’s basic power, the inside lit up to a low brightness. The inside felt too sterile, too quiet.

“It is, these beauties are usually given to the elite.” The little astromech brushed by Theron, it was so quiet he almost forgot it was there. They came to the captain’s chair, and the droid went to work on the console. The viewport looked over the rest of the hangar, faint natural light filtering in from the ceiling above. “Let’s go look around.”

“What are we looking for?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged and strode to the center of the ship, toward the holoterminal. It had no new information on it, like she had suspected. The crew’s quarters were clean, along with the engine room, conference room. The captain’s quarters were the usual spot for anything hidden anyways. Cheyna looked for telltale signs of a hidden compartment, and hit paydirt under the bed. Someone clever had modified the bed to move away and reveal a wardrobe that rose from the floor.

“Is that normal?” Theron asked as the mechanisms stopped moving.

“If someone is trying to hide valuables.” Surprisingly, the doors to the wardrobe opened without more prying. The clothes in it were way too small to be Malgus’. And too shiny at that. No one mentioned that this wasn’t his ship.

A compartment in the side of the wardrobe was open, and whatever was there was gone.

“What is it?” Theron must have read the look on her face.

“This ship does not belong to our prisoner, and there’s something missing.” She pointed to the empty box.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “It might help tell me who changed the course though.” They walked back to the bridge, where the little astromech was beeping about something.

\---------------------

The Wildspire Waste was reminiscent of Tattoine. Loc Lac was its largest city nestled on the edge of an oasis. Crowds milled through its dusty streets, vendors and customers creating a constant noise. Arguably the least regulated city on the planet, it was a perfect place to lie low.

Martione wove through the crowds, the strange Sith artifact he had recovered safely in a hidden compartment on his back. Having the thing so close to his body was not ideal, but there really wasn’t an alternative. It was what he was being paid for, lose it now and the whole job was for nothing.

Red dust coated his fur quickly as he searched for a cantina. On the off chance someone knew he made off with this thing, customs would be on high alert. He might as well make the cooling off period as enjoyable as possible.

\----------------------

_Stupid cat._

Cheyna’s internal monologue was a combination of pissed, and impressed. M4 had seen the bounty hunter leave, their once loyal partner.

_Loyal._

She snorted and sat up on a roof made of sandy stone. Night came quickly in Loc Lac, oppressive dry heat giving way to freezing darkness. With the cold, people flocked inside their homes and inside whatever bar still had room. The streets themselves were quiet, but the low hum coming from inside buildings permeated the night. She knew Martione had gone into one particular one, and if he wasn’t plastered he would always leave the door opposite of the one he had come in.

What she could not figure out is why he took whatever object he took, and not the usual target. By tracking his movements, she was almost certain he was working alone. Which was odd. Hunting in numbers is much safer and more efficient.

One of the side doors finally opened, the Cathar stumbling slightly while stepping down onto the street. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders before following him from above. Accosting him right in front of the bar was not a good idea, especially if she was recognized. Her target was headed back to his ship, the old _Mantis_ recognizable amongst freighter vessels.

Martione spun with a yelp then a snarl when he recognized who had followed him into his vessel. He fumbled after the sudden movement, reaching for his blasters. Cheyna was faster, and had him slammed against the wall before he could stop her.

“What did you take?” she demanded and kneed him where it hurt when he continued to struggle.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” He growled and attempted to escape.

“I saw you, asshole,” she grabbed his leg as he kicked, and unceremoniously threw him to the ground using his own momentum. “What. Did. You. Take?” she pointed her own blaster at him, which made him visibly rethink the situation.

“Some creepy trinket.” He spat and sat up on his elbow, panting.

“You wouldn’t go to so much trouble for a _trinket.”_ She growled and cocked her blaster.

“I didn’t ask questions; I was hired to get the thing back.” He bared pointed teeth, “why the fuck do you care?”

“Your little stunt could have compromised our quiet corner of the galaxy.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“I should arrest you,” she seriously considered it.

“You won’t. You like me too much,” he grinned haughtily until her boot nearly missed his chin.

“Because of you someone innocent is rotting in Max Sec. I think switching you out would be justice.” His face fell, he probably wouldn’t put it past her.

“That _animal_ is the farthest from innocent.” His clawed finger pointed as her as he spoke. “Sith are made to fight, fuck and die. He’s served his purpose.”

“You shouldn’t be talking shit about the hand that feeds you,” she lowered her blaster. “A Sith hired you, didn’t they? And if you don’t show up with _something,_ I bet you’ll die miserably.”

“Not your business.” _That means ‘yes’._ She holstered the gun and turned to leave.

“If I ever catch you back in this system, I will have you locked in the darkest hole possible.” And with that she disembarked the _Mantis._


	6. A Chilling Entrance

Theron welcomed the end of a long school week. Last year he had arrived at the very end of the Full Bloom festival, which was similar to life day in the rest of the galaxy. Today marked the last day of the semester, releasing students for two weeks of vacation.

He usually stayed with Eleena on his days off from school. It was just an easier arrangement, rather than taking the speeder back and forth daily. The academy’s housing was comfortable, and having other students around made making friends and doing homework easier.

Tonight, he was invited to head out to a party in the forest. The party really was not the interesting part to him, riding wyverns was. Rathalos to be exact, domesticated ones. Speeders were fun and all, but these animals were a different taste of freedom.

\------------

Cheyna was getting increasingly tired with this whole thing.

Zromun had summoned her to Seliana, and to bring Malgus with her. He had seemed very irritated on the holo, possibly due to not knowing about a high-profile prisoner earlier. It took time to get such information to the kriffing emperor.

“Have you been summoned to him before?” Malgus inquired, filling the silence on the transport. She reclined on the opposite bench, the ship shuddering as it began to hit turbulence.

“Twice before. Once when I graduated, which is pretty much standard. And once after reconnaissance on Coruscant.” She looked up toward the captain’s chair, they were now flying over the Hoarfrost Reach. The sun reflecting off snow could be blinding if you weren’t careful. “I don’t think he will kill you, or me for that matter.” She looked back to him. “He would have done it already.”

“What is his typical ruling style?”

“Not nearly as vicious as Vitiate, but not as soft and corrupted as the senate.” She smirked, almost repeating the conversation from a year before.

“Why does he stay out of the war?”

“He’s dedicated to his people.” Cheyna shrugged. “He has kind of a senate type setup, representatives of the people. They bring any problems to him, and he takes votes on issues. He has no love for either of your factions, but there is no motivation to fight.”

“Why reconnaissance on our worlds then?”

“Probably to make sure your fighting stays there.” Cheyna’s comm buzzed in her ear, and she dismissed it.

“Isn’t he pureblood?”

“Mostly,” she said, “Pureblood mother, Wyverian father. If I remember right his ancestors were on one of those ships that fled the Republic’s genocide.”

“That makes sense.” Malgus nodded.

“I suspect he hates the Republic for their hypocrisy, and the Empire for their xenophobia.” Her comm buzzed again, her chrono indicating it was Eleena calling.

“I agree.”

“I have to take this call,” Cheyna said apologetically and answered.

_“Is Theron with you?”_ Eleena asked, with a little bit of anxiety in her voice.

“No, why?”

_“I just haven’t heard from him since yesterday, he was supposed to be home this morning.”_

“He’s a teenager, probably went out partying after school,” she tried to assure her some. “I’ll call the guard, I bet you they went out to that damn wrecked dreadnaught. He probably can’t get a comm out, service is shit in that forest.”

_“I hope you’re right.” Me too._

“I’m sure he’s fine,” _this_ is a reason why Cheyna never wanted to deal with kids, they’re good at getting into trouble.

\----------------

Seliana was one of the older settlements on the planet. Many homes were still made of wood, with durasteel supports and steeply sloped roofs. The full bloom festival heralded spring, which just meant a little more sunlight for the snowy city. Due to limited ability to grow food in the climate, trade with the rest of the planet was a constant source of traffic.

Cheyna led Malgus into the largest government building. It was a hub for politics, legal proceedings, etc. The outside chill faded instantly once inside. Most of the city was powered by thermal vents underneath the surface, some coming out into popular hot springs. Some of these springs were converted into water features inside the building, the white noise of water running soothing.

“I’m sure you could use some real food?” Cheyna asked as they ascended wooden stairs to the next level.

“I would appreciate that.”

“You can eat with that thing alright?” she gestured to his respirator, trying not to be rude.

“I can.”

“May I ask what happened?”

“Satele Shan dropped a mountain on me.” He deadpanned as they entered a room with a very high ceiling. Many armored people sat up here, around a table that encircled a staircase.

“I thought that was just a story.” She gestured to a seat at the table.

“Unfortunately, not.” He watched with curiosity as Felynes ran around behind the counter, and to tables spread throughout the room.

“Depending on how things go with Zromun, you ought to see a surgeon.” She handed him a menu that one of the cats passed to her.

“My injury is quite devastating.” He said with a hint of dejection. “our doctors did what they could.” Cheyna snorted.

“We have _droids_ that remove scars,” she said and gestured to her unmarred throat. “first thing I had done was to get rid of my collar scars. You have punctured lungs?” he nodded. “there was a hunter a few years back that got hammered by a Diablos. He limped around with a respirator for a while, but the surgeon got him back to normal.” She thought she saw a sliver of hope cross his face, surely that handicap did not do him any favors.

“What do you think Zromun will decide?” he asked after they placed their orders.

“Well, he hasn’t had you executed.” Cheyna sipped thoughtfully on a dark red lager. “he might offer citizenship, a place in the military. I don’t know for certain.”

“He likes to collect talent, I assume.”

“Something like that. Will you accept?” he considered for a minute, watching steam rise from a fragrant cup of tea.

“Do I have a choice?”

\-------------------

Large wooden doors closed behind Malgus with a surprisingly soft sound. The room he walked into alone also had wooden supports, and tiled flooring. Red and gold drapes hung from windows, and numerous pelts dotted the floor and walls. The feature of the room that drew his attention was an aquarium. It took up an entire wall, and was full of fish he had not seen before. Plants lined the hallway next to it, and led out to an outdoor area. Even though the snow was falling lazily outside, the room was still warm from the cracking fireplace.

He stopped in his tracks when the creature outside looked at him. It was a dragon. In his drug addled state, he took a harder look at it to make sure it was real. Its scales were grey, and were coated in ice along its wings and formed a crown around its head. The dragon laid curled around a hot spring, resting on grey rocks that surrounded the water.

The red sith that he was to meet turned his head, and rose to his feet as Malgus approached. He looked more like a Massassi than most he had seen, and had no gold jewelry in his face. He had always associated the presence of jewelry to one who was not a warrior; it was an opportunity for an opponent to use.

“Darth Malgus,” the sith inclined his head in respect, “I wish to apologize for the unfortunate circumstances that led to your arrest.”

“There are no apologies required, my empire would have done the same.”

“All the same, would you join me?” he gestured to a bench across the one he had been sitting on. He settled on the wood, and glanced to the dragon again. “Velkhana,” Zromun followed his gaze. “An elder dragon. Intelligent, deeply in tune with the force.” The Velkhana tipped its head in greeting.

“Are there more like that?”

“Many more, there are similar species other planets in this system. They keep the ecosystem balanced.” That made sense, the one he had encountered a year before must be one of the same intelligence.

“What questions do you have for me?” he asked and Zromun pondered.

“What would it take you convince you to join my empire?” this took Malgus by surprise, he assumed he would not have a choice.

“You would release me, back to my home?”

“I would. Like I said, your arrest is a gross misunderstanding.” He did not think that course of action wise, especially a society that valued its secrecy.

“I… would ask for time to consider such an offer.”

“I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Cheyna mentioned the possibility of surgery to correct my disfigurement.” He said hesitantly.

“Of course, I have seen our healers work wonders. If you wish, arrange for surgery to be done, and return to me with an answer once you recover.”


	7. Blast Warning in Effect

The fire crackled at the center of the campsite, throwing dancing light against ancient tree trunks and rusting durasteel. A halved warship was the backdrop to the fire, just a candle against the broken spear. Voices of those around the bonfire reverberated sharply off the steel and projected into the forest surrounding it.

Theron sat on the soft ground watching the fire dance, and listened to the conversations around him. About twenty people sat around it, some from his year, and some from a few years up. A jar of some strong alcohol was being passed around, and made his head spin just smelling it.

“Drink some,” a blonde girl from his year teased and handed him the jar.

“This could thin paint,” he shook his head and handed it to a Cathar sitting to his right.

“More for us then,” the Cathar giggled and sipped it before passing it along. The wyverns they had ridden in on rested in low trees, and some curled in the grass a way’s away. A few others had brought Zinogre, and Odogoron. Riding speeders outside of the city limits could be risky, the force within the planet could short computers and engines.

Theron’s group of friends had convinced him to camp out here tonight, and he reluctantly agreed. He knew he promised Eleena he would be back home in the morning, to make it he would have to leave before dawn broke. The night was pleasant, cooling off and losing some of the daytime humidity. As a few hours passed the others around the campfire grew groggy and were beginning to tuck into sleeping bags. Like many parties, there were a few that grew rowdy with the alcohol, not sleepy.

A few boys a year older than him were shouting somewhere around a piece of wreckage.

“They need to shut the fuck up.” Niam, the blonde girl complained from her sleeping bag.

“They’re going to attract monsters.” Cora, the Cathar girl agreed and sat up. Glass bottles broke somewhere toward where the voices were coming from, and it sounded like they broke against durasteel. “Theron, you’re sober go tell them to knock it off.”

“They won’t listen to me,” he shook his head. He was new here, and younger.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Niam stumbled to her feet and pointed vaguely at them both, “you two owe me.” Her shouting could be heard muffled once she disappeared behind a wall of steel.

“That will fix it, Ni.” Cora rolled her eyes as more bottles broke. She looked up, startled as the shattered hull groaned above them. This woke those who had dozed off around the fire, and caused their wyverns to perk up.

“I think we should leave,” Theron said slowly, an uncomfortable silence came after his words, even the older boys had stopped their noise. The sounds coming from inside the ship sounded like large feet moving, and claws scraping. All at once the kids around the fire bolted toward their mounts as roaring sounded from inside the hull.

\------------------

When Malgus exited the Emperor’s quarters, he expected Cheyna, but was met with a black and white Felyne. The cat startled slightly as he stepped out, then greeted him with an outstretched paw.

“I’m Gamo,” the cat chirped and they shook hands, his paw comically small compared to Malgus’ hand.

“Where is Cheyna?”

“Urgent assignment in ancient forest, Bazelgeuse trouble.” 

“What is a Bazelgeuse?”

“Boom-boom wyvern,” he gestured and explosion with his paws, “shed scales drop and explode, very dangerous. So, Empurror Zromun has freed you?”

“Yes.”

“That’s wonderful mews. I’ll show you to the medcenter to get off that drug. And I’ll find you some credits, take you to Astera in the morning.”

\--------------

Theron awoke to faint sunlight coming from somewhere far above him. The smell of sulfur, dirt, and stale air permeated the cave he was in. Slowly sitting up, he inventoried any possible injuries; there seemed to only be bruises.

He remembered pieces of what had happened the last few hours. A scramble for the Rathalos, the wyverns fleeing, explosions from some kind of monster.

Then the ground fell away. He thought he remembered bracing to hit the ground.

As his vision cleared, he looked up. Light came through the hole he likely fell through, with part of the dreadnought hanging precariously from that edge. Theron realized quickly what the strange sound he was hearing was, it was durasteel groaning. He scrambled to his feet and headed farther into the cave, and away from the light. His foot hit something soft, and he fell back down onto the rock.

“Asshole!” the thing he had tripped over swore, and coughed in the semi-darkness.

“Sorry, Niam,” Theron apologized and helped the girl sit up, at least he was not alone down here.

“What happened?” she groaned and swatted his hand away.

“Explosions, and a cave-in,” Theron shrugged and tried to make out what laid beyond this chamber. “Listen, we have to move. That ship is going to come down.”

“We need to stay and wait for rescue.” She recited what all natives knew by heart. “Where are the others?”

“Look up at that,” he pointed as she regained her senses, “if we stay here, we will be smashed. And I don’t sense anyone else down here, not alive anyways.”

“Damn it.” She spat and struggled to her feet with his help. “Where is here?” mumbling, she tapped her pockets for a flashlight that wasn’t there.

“A cave?”

“Not a cave, look at the floor.” Theron did not really look hard at it until now.

“It’s smooth.”

“I bet we’re in an old temple, or tomb. There’s tunnels and caves all under the surface here.”

“Has to be a way out then, right?”

“Hopefully. Some of these haven’t been used in centuries.” The two made their way into the darkness. Niam kept a hand on him while attempting a force trick. She eventually conjured a small ball of light in her hand.

“How are you doing that?”

“It’s not easy, don’t distract me,” she snapped as they walked. He turned his attention to their surroundings.

The floor was smooth, with different symbols inlaid in intervals. He recognized sigils of different monsters, and sith language. The walls were more rough-hewn than the floor, with empty braziers every so often. Strange glowing mushrooms started to appear as they went, casting eerie light. The hallway came to an end with a large double door.

“How do we open it?” there were no visible handles, or mechanisms on the wall.

“With the force,” Niam sighed and had to extinguish her light. They could still see by the fungus’ light, but not well. On the count of three they both seized the edges of the door and it ground open. No sound came from the other side of the door, just more silence and stale air. Niam lit her hand again, and they continued.

The next room was more interesting than the chamber they landed in.

“By the force,” Niam swore and they both stopped, she raised her hand to illuminate the room more. The floor was lined with skeletons, many still clad in armor.

“What happened to them?” Theron asked, watching the light cause jagged shadows on the walls of the chamber. His thoughts went to whatever did this, could do this to them.

“Maybe the last war?” she said uncertainly and slowly picked her way in between them. The damage on the armor was clearly caused by lightsabers, and probably blaster fire. “Yes, the last war,” Niam now said with certainty. She pointed to a skeleton clad in golden armor, “Knights of Zakuul.”

“If they got in here, then there has to be an opening somewhere.” He tried to be optimistic while walking through corpses.

“It’s been hundreds of years.” Niam was realistic. “The exit could be miles away. And in the middle of nowhere.” Theron hummed in response and followed behind her. The door to this chamber was destroyed, along with some of the wall around it. They picked through debris and went into the next hallway. It was spacious, with vaults lining the walls; they were obviously tombs. There were more skeletons here, with the golden armor being more prevalent. Among them were also humanoid droids in pieces.

“Sky troopers.” Theron recognized them from the training grounds.

“Let’s hope they’re all broken.” Niam grumbled and they kept moving. The next blast door was in pieces as well. From what Theron could gather, the first room they came into was the army’s last stand, and everything after was steps leading up to it. A small crack in the ceiling bathed part of the chamber in light, illuminating a large crystalline pile on the floor. Small vegetation managed to survive, partially blanketing the stone and corpses. “What the hell is that?” Theron stopped as Niam hesitated, and they both cautiously approached the centerpiece of the room. The crystals were blue, purple, and orange with a strange rainbow chemical-like sheen to it. “It’s a dead Kirin,” Niam said with a hushed voice. She knelt down by what was the skull, encased in the crystals. Theron was more focused on what was underneath it. What he assumed was its rider laid pinned underneath, armor very similar to the way current Knights were equipped.

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Singing,” Theron said quietly, and was drawn to something under the foliage.

“Did you hit your head or what?” Niam asked incredulously, watching as he dug out whatever was under the leaves. It was a lightsaber. Gingerly taking it in two hands, the wooden grip that was around the middle of it all but disintegrated. Underneath was silver metal, with golden accents throughout. He turned the hilt and ignited the blade, a golden hue. “It’s a double blade,” Niam walked around to get a better look. Theron went to twist the other end, but it was stuck.

“Probably rusted together,” he stood up and experimentally flipped the blade around, it had been down here for hundreds of years after all.

“So, it sang to you? Isn’t that what crystals do whenever you find them?”

“I think so.” He switched the blade off.

“At least we have a real weapon, let’s keep moving.”


	8. Beyond the Blasting Scales

Astera’s noon sun was bright and made the humidity all the more oppressing. Cheyna sweated in her heavy hunting armor, leather and chainmail meant for protection, and not from the heat. Her squad flew quickly above the treetops, the four unusually silent. She had taken the first transport she could find from Seliana after being told about an incident with Bazelgeuse. Two, apparently.

The police had harshly reprimanded the teenagers that had managed to escape, and were now trying to recover the other ones. Four missing. Including Theron. One dropped scale could turn a person into pink mist, especially those who are not armored. She shook that thought away and focused on the coming hunt. The research commission wanted both wyverns dead, such dangerous creatures needed to stay away from the city.

Thankfully Bazelgeuse scales were not as tough as they looked, and the wyverns themselves were not too bright.

She jerked out of her thoughts as explosions popped in the distance. Her Rathalos pulled up, slight panic sending tremors through the force. Her companions did the same, all four hovering in the air for a moment. They could now see the wreckage of the old eternal empire warship. Two black wyverns circled it, and balked as the metal groaned and in slow motion fell farther down into a cavern in the earth.

\-----------------

Both teenagers bolted down the hallway and under an arch as the warship crashed deeper into the tunnel. Even though it was about a mile away, the rush of air could still be felt. Theron could only hear both of their breathing as they anticipated the rest of the cavern collapsing. His lightsaber’s light was the only source of light.

“I think that’s the worst of it.” Niam broke the silence. “Let’s try to find an opening.” The crack in the ceiling they had found before was unreachable, and their one working comm still could not get a signal.

“What are we going to do once we’re out of here? In the middle of the jungle?”

“Dude, I grew up in these woods. Relax.” Niam scoffed as he led the way with the light. “I’m sure someone in Astera knows we’re in trouble, we’ll be fine.”

“Are there maps of these tunnels?” Theron wondered; how else would someone know they are here?

“Maybe, but I think this one would have been excavated if there were. Everything really went to shit during the fighting.” _the dead wouldn’t be left just lying down here._ They continued on in silence. The underground tombs were mostly just that so far, tombs and altars. They came to another barricade, this one like the others. Walking through it, they came to a large chamber with about a dozen hallways branching out from it. “Sithspit.” Niam swore as she cast some light about the room. There were also stair cases leading up to upper levels.

“Where do we go?” Theron asked with some despair in his voice. “Going up makes more sense to me.”

“No, I don’t think so.” She shook her head and paced a few times. “There’s no known openings around here, if they got in through the roof it’s collapsed by now. If this place is built like the stuff in the history books, there will be a hunter’s shower.”

“What’s a hunter’s shower?”

“A room with water routed into it, a waterfall. Usually at the bottom of the building.”

“For what?”

“So hunters can wash all the blood off and not track it into the rest of the place.” Niam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Don’t they still have those, but sonic showers?”

“Yeah, but these ones aren’t as secure.” That sort of made sense.

“Which way do we go? Follow the skeletons?”

“I think so. Maybe the Zakullans got in that way.”

\-----------------------

Cheyna’s world stopped at she felt Reinn’s light in the force be snuffed out.

One Bazelgeuse was down, the other was still enraged but grievously injured. The remaining three had managed to take cover as the wyvern flung bright violet exploding scales around the forest floor, before dive bombing into a massive explosive attack.

A variant of the species, Seething Bazelgeuse. The migration of this variant was concerning, but she had no time to think about that.

“Kill it now!” she screamed and made a run to get a closer shot. Their ears still rung from the explosion, and the wyvern staggered in the middle of the smoldering hole it created. Cheyna fired several explosive rounds from her heavy bowgun, distracting the monster while Zar came from the other side of the clearing with his greatsword. With one strong swing, the wyvern crumpled to the ground.


	9. Ballooning Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 year skip.  
> Forged Alliances spoilers ahead.

Manaan.

It was a beautiful planet. Even though it was mostly water.

Theron watched the sunlight glitter off salt water as his shuttle cruised over the watery surface. A short history of the planet revealed long standing neutrality on the behalf of the Selkath species. Apparently the Sith Empire attacked a few decades before, and sent them farther into isolation. Until now.

Theron had argued his case in order to get involved in whatever had caused the current situation. The intelligence from his home Empire knew there was something to do with Revanites, followers of his long-dead ancestor. His empire wanted to make sure this conflict stayed far away from their borders.

The simultaneous attacks on both faction’s home worlds was the most concerning factor. Neither should have been able to retaliate to the other so quickly.

Theron touched down in the mercantile sector. He exited the shuttle, clad in unassuming clothing, his lightsaber hidden under a jacket. He was immediately directed to customs and immigration; there was a certain Selkath here he was to meet. He stepped up to the line, casually taking in his surroundings. The smell of salty water permeated the entire area, the air strangely cool though humid. Other civilians thronged around him, many loading tanks of Kolto.

Stepping up to the window, a bored looking Selkath greeted him.

“Name?” He asked with a strange accent.

“Tev Fith,” Theron answered, presenting his forged identification.

“Your business here?”

“I research biotech, I’m supposed to be meeting a scientist on the lower levels.”

“Off-worlders are not permitted on the lower levels,” the Selkath said with a hint of suspicion.

“I have been given permission from the Shasa,” Theron concentrated on influencing the officer. “I just need a pass.”

“You have permission, here is your pass.” The Selkath handed him a card.

“Thank you, sir,” Theron thanked him before heading into the building. No one seemed to have noticed his deception, much to his relief. Even with the physical pass, he still needed to exercise caution. His agent within the Republic had discovered Rian Darok had gained access to the same permissions he just had. The agent within the Empire had gone silent after alerting them to the possible Revanite connection. So, he was blind to whatever hand the Empire might have in the whole mess.

\---------------

“Lana, we may have a problem.”

Theddor observed as the Republic agent he had been following made it past the customs officer. From his vantage point on a parked shuttle, he made a call to the sith lord he had been freelancing for.

“What kind of problem?” she asked, the commlink talking in his ear. He had arrived on Manaan ahead of her, in order to scope out a way inside.

“The Republic agent made it past customs _too_ easily.” The Chiss leaned back against durasteel, running his fingers through short hair.

“Get me everything you can on the agent, I don’t want any surprises.” Lana’s clipped voice came through the comm, focused as always. Theddor had already done his own research, and knew she would not like what he found.

“I will send you coordinates to a secure location. You need to know who he is before proceeding.”

\------------------

“So, you’re telling me this is the son of Satele Shan? The _Grandmaster_ Jedi of all people?”

“Apparently so.” Cipher 9 quipped and flipped through a datapad. He had found a clean room in the mercantile district, meant for storage and empty of possible eavesdroppers. Lana frowned, her skepticism irritating. “Intelligence learned of his existence some years ago, but he disappeared in the chaos when Coruscant was sacked.”

“His reappearance, especially during circumstances like these is concerning.”

“Quite.”

“Have you intercepted any comms?”

“No, the encryption he’s using is too strong.” Theddor did not like to admit failure. He watched as Beniko paced thoughtfully between crates.

“Thank you for the information Cipher. But tell me, is Shan force sensitive?”

“Intelligence reports are inconclusive.”

“Perfect.” Lana sighed. Theddor was sure she was weighing her options.

“I would confront him if I were in your position. Especially once Kallig arrives to accompany you.” Having the inquisitor along would give Lana the upper hand.

\--------------------

Theron became aware of the sith approaching his position through flickers in the force. He almost did not sense the second one, who was quite adept at hiding herself in darkness. Nonetheless, he continued with slicing into a terminal.

Darok seemed interested in some cyborg technology, created by the Selkath scientists on the floor below him. Theron accepted a call on his comm while continuing to work.

“Intel reports a high ranking Sith present on Manaan.” The SIS agent spoke quickly.

“You’re a little behind, there’s at least two of them.” He replied tersely, aware of the two approaching on the edge of his awareness.

“A Darth Arkous, the mastermind behind the assault on Tython.” _Great._

“Thanks for the info, I’m going to send the files I have already.” He shut off the connection, pulling the dataspike from the terminal. Removing his lightsaber, he stowed the spike in its place. After finding the hilt in the tomb, their forge master helped to repair it. At first glance it was a single blade, but the end could be twisted to create longer hilt and/or ignite the opposite end into a double blade. For now, Theron left the hilt collapsed.

The smart thing to do in this situation would be to disappear, but the coincidence of this meeting was too interesting.

Theron waited patiently, until the blonde sith came to the doorway. He casually held his lightsaber in one hand, trying to appear non-threatening. She also had a hand on hers.

“Can I help you two?” he still did not see the second sith.

“Perhaps,” the woman shut the door behind her with a wave of her hand. “Your name?”

“Tev Fith.”

“Lies don’t make a good first impression, Theron.” _Shit._

“You know my name, what’s yours?”

“Lana Beniko.” She said after a brief hesitation.

“What are you looking for, Lana?”

“I suppose the same thing you are.”

“Your third co-conspirator?”

“You know about Arkous?” she stopped at the other side of the room.

“Not much,” he admitted, “I just know he’s supposedly in this complex.”

“Who are you after?”

“I’m after Darok.” His inability to locate the other sith was becoming concerning.

“What is _Darok_ here for?”

“Something on the lower level.” With this she paused and relaxed the hand on her lightsaber.

“ _Both_ of them down there cannot be coincidence.”

“A Sith and Republic hero working together?” Theron shook his head. “Not likely.”

“How else would you explain this situation?” He considered for a moment, still not seeing her partner. “We could work together.”

“Your companion needs to show themselves first.” After a moment a pale-skinned, red haired woman appeared to Theron’s left. She crossed her arms and paced back toward Lana. “Rheheaa Kallig.”

“Well met.” Theron said curtly, and made a mental note to never let her out of his sight. Rheheaa nodded, but did not speak. “What do you know about Arkous’ movements?” Lana shut the door to the room, and clipped her lightsaber back to her belt; Theron kept his in his hand.

“You know details about the assault on Tython, yes?”

“I know the attack was timed suspiciously close to the attack on Korriban.”

“Exactly.”

\--------------------

Theron had hoped this trip would not end in a fight, but it was clear it would once accessing the lower labs. His agent was feeding him information, limited, but useful. What was more concerning was the lack of communication from the old _Fury._ The ship would be more inconspicuous in this space than bringing a ship built in his empire. It was to be waiting to extract him when things went inevitably wrong. The force was not clear about the outcome of this excursion, nor what lied ahead. What he could perceive was powerful force-users in the building. Neutral as he was, though the dark side could be felt here. His chrono vibrated with a message:

IMPERIALS PURSUING FURY. THEY CLAIM STOLEN??? YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN.

 _Moons and stars._ Theron swore internally. Someone did not do their job scrubbing identifying information off that fighter.

“Everything alright?” Lana must have noticed a sour look on his face.

“Nothing that shouldn’t work itself out.” _I hope._

“Focus on the mission, please.” Rheheaa’s cool voice interjected. He kept both women in front of him, and was happy they did not argue. The inquisitor opened a door with stolen codes, and looked back to Theron. “Let’s hope the Jedi can keep up.”


	10. A Meow for Help

“No, you cannot go and that is final.” Eleena said firmly to her daughter, while loading the _Apceros_ class freighter. The hangar buzzed with activity around them, important people coming and going in Astera’s main spaceport.

“I want to help Theron and Enid too!” the red skinned Twi'lek argued and followed her up the ramp.

“It will be too dangerous for you.” Eleena threw her go-bag into the captain’s quarters.

“More dangerous than monsters?” Rela asked obstinately, crossing her arms.

“We will be shot at, with cannons rather than fire.” Eleena walked back out of the room and back down the gangplank. A white Palico with a light grey patch between his ears, and a prominent underbite was pushing crates of rations toward the ship.

“I’ve passed my trials, I’m an apprentice now.” Rela continued at the top of the ramp. “I’m good in the gunner’s seat.” Eleena could not argue there. The white cat, Jorge, opened his mouth like as if to say something then thought better of it. “And I’ve never been to the core worlds.” Eleena sighed and absentmindedly watched the other activity in the hangar.

“Will your master allow it?”

“I think so.” Rela trotted down the ramp. “I’ll go ask him, it’s a family matter after all.”

“Comm me when you find out.” She said and watched her excited teenager tear off through the crowd.

“I would like to have her with us,” Jorge spoke in his croaky voice, “More hands.”

“She’s young, and inexperienced.”

“She has to leave the den sometime.”

\------------------

SPACE, SOMEWHERE BETWEEN MANAAN AND FADDEN

The _Apceros_ freighter flew slowly between chunks of durasteel, mangled parts of a destroyed ship.

_This makes no sense; this is Republic space._ Eleena had thought about this situation through the two-day trip through hyperspace. The accosting of a random Imperial interceptor out here was suspicious at best. Unfortunately, she had no communications with intelligence once she left Visuom, any potential intel on this situation was impossible.

“Fly straight,” Jorge spoke from the chair beside her, “she’s out here.” Rela sat ready with the tractor beam controls below deck, waiting to be signaled. A circular escape pod floated in the midst of some debris, seemingly intact. Eleena steered the ship’s cargo bay toward the pod. The freighter was nimble for a freighter, but still moved like a hunk of duracrete.

“Start the tractor, Rela,” she used the ship’s intercom, and steadied the ship. The pod landed with an undignified thump when the cargo hold depressurized. A moment later, its hatch hissed open, and a tortoiseshell colored Palico jumped out. The cat muttered curses Rela did not understand, and stretched while leading the way to the bridge. “What happened?” Eleena demanded as Enid greeted Jorge, her littermate.

“I blew them up.” Enid said nonchalantly.

“That’s great.” Eleena groaned and began to set their course. “All their friends are now going to come looking.”

“It’s Republic space, will make it harder.” Enid snipped back and headed off to the kitchen.

“Where is Theron?” Eleena called back over her shoulder.

“The Republic fleet.” Enid called back.

\--------------

Theron and Lana worked in a saferoom he had commandeered on the Republic fleet. The ease of getting past security was almost laughable to him, but then again they were both good at things like this. 

They were going through the mundane task of listening to sliced comms. His intelligence agent was able provide him with much assistance here, but hiding a sith inside the fleet made it a little more precarious. 

“So, who are you really?” Lana inquired coolly while stirring cream into her caf.

“Excuse me?” Theron held a warm mug in his hand, idly watching the comm chatter on his datapad.

“You fight like a Sith, yet you were born Jedi.” _That’s where this conversation is going then._ “And you were willing to trust me.”

“I don’t trust you, that much.” Theron chuckled. He sipped his caf and her face revealed slight displeasure to that statement.

“Do you _really_ work for the Republic?”

“Yes, and no.” he considered what he could tell her. “If it makes you feel better, I’m not out to get the Empire, at all.”

“You aren’t a Revanite too?”

“Funny,” Theron smirked; at lease she had some sense of humor. He looked to his chrono, which indicated Enid had landed. “I’m going to go collect some friends of mine, I’ll be right back.”

He was guilty about leaving Enid, but he was sure the _Fury_ could fight off its pursuers. And bringing Jakarro’s ship into a firefight would just complicate things. Instead of finding the familiar ship, his stomach dropped at the sight of the _Apceros_ freighter. _I didn’t want my family caught up in this._ Eleena had a slightly amused look on her face as C2-D4 translated Jakarro’s rough speech. The wookie was admiring the ship, and asking about its weapons. She looked up at him as he entered the hangar.

“Where’s Enid, and why are you here?” he asked with obvious concern.

“She’s in the ship,” Eleena gestured. “I’m sure she’ll explain things.” Theron took the hint and walked inside. He sighed when he saw Rela reclining in the common area, her feet propped up on the armrest, reading a datapad.

“You’re too good at hiding yourself in the force,” Theron remarked and she smirked at him.

“You’re bad at looking for me.”

“Touché.” He wondered why she was there, then decided to seek out his palico first. Enid was in the co-pilot’s chair, reading maps.

“’Bout time you showed up,” she grumbled and did not look at him.

“Where’s the _Fury?_ ”

“In a thousand pieces.”

“What _happened?”_

“Imps were too fast, too many. Better to take them all out.” She shrugged.

“What did they say when they hailed you?” it was really unlikely something on the ship had been traceable to its old identity.

“They said it was stolen. That’s all I got.”

“Well, what is done is done.” He said flatly; he’d miss that old ship. At least she was safe, and that’s all that mattered.


	11. No Remorse, No Surrender

SPACE, MID RIM NEAR RAKATA PRIME

The conference room on the _Apceros_ probably had never seen so many people in its seats.

Lana was impressed with Theron and his associate’s skills. He had succeeded in tracing communications to Rakata Prime. Though that was not great news.

The faces around the table included Jakarro, Rela, Eleena, Theron, and the two palicos. They all took in the holomap of Rakata Prime’s surface, the old star forge in particular. Lana could not place where she had seen Eleena before, it seemed like a far away memory. Theddor had informed her, with much ire, that the woman was a ghost. No pictures, records, nothing. She definitely had military experience, however. The cats were also very interesting. Theron said they were a Cathar mutation, but that statement was obviously false. She decided not to push the issue, they were just obscure aliens.

“I propose orbital bombardment.” Eleena was saying, as they drafted an attack plan.

“The Republic will not back it,” Theron shook his head, “too many traitors inside, and same with the Empire.”

“Jakarro wishes to confront the men who left him to die, personally.” C2-D4 translated for the group.

“Even if we could call in some of _our_ reinforcements,” Rela spoke up, she had been silent for most of the conversation, “The fastest ship would still take three days to reach us.”

“This feels too urgent to wait three days,” Lana said, “their communications reflect acceleration of their plans since Manaan.” _Who_ were these people aligned with?

“The only option would be a ground assault, then.” Theron said. “But we’re facing tribal Rakatans, wildlife, and whatever forces the Revanites have on the ground.”

“I have Rheheaa coming, along with her Dashade.” Lana assured him, “That’s five of us on the ground.”

“Rela and I will provide air support.” Eleena said, and shot her daughter a _do not argue_ look.

“Perfect. We will land once our allies are close.”

\-------------------

“I hope you got what you came for!” 

Revan’s fleet was bombarding the temple, and everything around it. The _Apceros_ shuddered as a blast was absorbed by its shields, alarms rang out warning of potential failure.

“Not really.” Theron ran onto the bridge, and shooed Enid from the copilot’s chair. “Sorry, I’m faster.” The palico grumbled something before running to another part of the ship.

“Can I help?” Lana asked from behind them.

“The other gun, but don’t fire unless I tell you to.” Eleena directed over her shoulder, while readying the ship to lift off. She had hidden the _Apceros_ close but not directly next to the temple of the ancients. Sand and soil pelted the hull of the ship as another blast came too close.

“Stealth generator?” Theron asked.

“No, keep all power to shields.”

“They’ll see us.”

“Maybe, I’d rather have shields at full strength.” The bombardment did not seem to be aimed precisely, and she worried about stray shots. “Can we trust Beniko?”

“I think so.” Theron concentrated on keeping shields prioritized to the top of the ship.

“What happened to your hand?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Theron!” the skin on his right hand was red and starting to blister. He flexed it slightly.

“See, fine.”

“Not fine.”

“Let’s get out of here, worry about it later.”

\---------------

The crew aboard the _Apceros_ groggily began to stir as they reached the planet of Da’vor. Eleena sent her clearance codes to the spaceport after they breached the atmosphere. They were landing at Castle Schrade, a looming castle nestled among grey mountain peaks. A semi-busy city sat around the perimeter, lights peering through the darkness and mist warning pilots of hazards.

“They call it ‘little Kaas,’” Theron said, stretching and pulling on his boots. His skin pulled uncomfortably even with kolto applied to the electric burns. He went to rub it then though better of it. “Capital city of the planet. This is arguably one of the most difficult planets to live on in our system.” Lana was watching out the viewport as they cut down through the fog, Eleena chattered with the spaceport about hangar numbers in the background.

“Why is it hard to live here?” she asked.

“The wildlife, mostly.” He shrugged. “The dark side is very strong here, makes animals a little crazy.” Lana smirked.

The four crew members, and two palicos hurried through the steady downpour outside the castle. Its towers loomed above them, the highest points obscured by fog. The courtyard was vast, dotted with plants, statues, benches and water features. Currently the yard was virtually empty, the only life being guards stationed at the entrance. They recognized the newcomers, straightening as they passed inside. The walls inside were just as grey as the outside, but the chilly air subsided.

The stone walls were lined with various tapestries, artwork, and relief carvings. Like the outside, only guards were awake. Rela led the way through, shaking moisture from her lekku as she walked. They came to a broad staircase, golden handrails winding upwards. After three flights, they came up to what appeared to be a secure wing. Guards with armor trimmed in red stood on either side of a blast door. They saluted Rela as she approached.

The hallway beyond was lined with a rich red rug, embroidered with gold thread it depicted many different dragons. Plants in ornate pots lined the walls, along with elaborate tapestries. Rela punched a code into one of the doors, letting them into a cozy chamber.

A fire was already started in the fireplace. It cast a warm light over numerous rugs, luxurious couches, and potted plants. One wall was entirely transparisteel, through which the storm could be seen. The two palicos ran straight for the fireplace, and flopped down onto fur rugs, using the heat to dry their fur.

Rela almost mirrored them, grabbing a datapad from the holoterminal in the center of the room, and laid out dramatically on a couch.

“I’m going to order food that is not rations,” she announced to no one in particular.

“The kitchen is open?” Theron asked while setting down his go-bag by the door.

“There’s a night crew, limited menu but still good.” She yawned and looked to the windows as lightning flashed.

“Can I know more about the empire I’ve come to be in now?” Lana inquired and sat on one of the chairs encircling the holoterminal.

“Aiusotima,” Eleena chimed in, starting the caf maker in the simple kitchen.

“Dragon’s Empire?” Lana translated the Kittat.

“Named mostly for the wildlife.” Theron shrugged, and Lana threw him a quizzical look.

“They don’t come close to the city often; you’ll see them eventually.” He said with a smile.

“Are we all ok with fried shrimps, potatoes?” Rela asked the group. “I’m just going to get a platter.” After affirmations all around she placed the order and sat the datapad back on the table.

“I’m not sure if you’re joking or not.” Lana continued. Rela switched on the holoterminal, changing over to planetary news. A Wyverian woman was reporting on the current storm, and the hurricanes over Astera. A red coded alert came over the image.

“You might see one now,” Rela said, pointing, “White Fatalis sighting.” The emergency scroll had a rough pixel-like image of a dragon, the scrolling across the bottom reading: _White Fatalis sighted in proximity to Castle Schrade. Seek shelter indoors. Severe lightning storms imminent._

\-----------------

Lana awoke from a fitful night’s sleep, and brewed some caf. The extra room that had been given to her was just as comfortable as Rela’s, but smaller. Light was coming in slowly through the windows, the sun having trouble cutting through the fog and mountains. The previous night’s storm had let up a few hours earlier. She sat at a table near the window, sipping the hot drink.

Being marked a traitor by her own empire stung, but it was not entirely unexpected. Theron had been ousted by the Republic as well, and now she could see why he was not very upset by it. Having a home to come back to, and a hidden one at that would be comforting.

As the fog cleared, a massive white dragon sat on one of the castle’s parapet walks. His head, as large as a speeder, turned. One horn was long and forked at the end, and there was a broken stub where the other would have been. White fur ran down the length of his back, with the rest of his body covered in bright white scales.

_Outlander._

Lana started at the sudden telepathic communication, and stumbled onto the floor, instinctively calling her lightsaber to her hand.

_Come._

The dragon did not ask. Now Lana was beginning to see there was more than wildlife that was dangerous here. She swallowed and stepped through the transparisteel door onto the parapet. The air was sharp, the cold of the mountains was not faded by sunlight.

“What are you?”

_What the people call ‘white Fatalis.’_ His red eyes studied her closely as she walked across the stone, saber held down to her side. He seemed almost amused. _Where do you come from?_

“Dromund Kaas.”

_The home of Tenebrae’s people._ The dragon pondered for a moment. _Why have you come?_

“It’s a long story.”

_I have felt a tension in the force, like a bone about to snap._ He blinked, turned his massive head and sniffed the air.

“There is a cult, following one who claims to be Darth Revan. But he is dead.” The dragon chortled, the sound like bellows on a fire.

_Revan is as dead is Vitiate._

“What are you talking about?” He turned his gaze back to her.

_One Jedi alone cannot vanquish a wraith such as Vitiate, or Revan._ He stood and stretched two massive leathery wings. Lana stepped back cautiously.

“How do we stop them?”

_Cooperation._


	12. Paralyzing Peril

Castle Schrade was a whole new environment during the day. The stone halls were awash with golden morning light, and filled with people. Lana noticed immediately the number of pureblood sith. Dozens of them, intermixed with humans and another species she did not recognize.

“Wyverians, like purebloods. Almost always born sensitive.” Rela explained as they moved with the crowd. Many of the Wyverians wore fine clothing, though not too flashy. The hallway flowed fairly orderly, though some talked loudly to one another and joked. Most broke off from the main hall and down smaller ones or into rooms. They continued to a staircase at the end of the hall and ascended it. “It’s a long story that I can give you holo books on later, but these sith’s ancestors were survivors of the Great hyperspace war.”

“And the Wyverians?”

“Natives, they share a genetic link with the wyverns here. The Felynes have several subspecies, and are distantly related to Cathar.” They came to a series of secure doors, guards on either side. The final chamber was an amphitheater of sorts. A large holoterminal sat down below rows of seats, that ran in an upward cone shape fanning out at the top row. A large dome comprised the ceiling; it was intricately painted with scenes of a battle.

The seats were largely empty. The few that were in the room comprised of a pureblood woman, a Wyverian man, and a long haired palico. “Members of the high council,” Rela said quietly, “sort of like the dark council, they represent this planet’s interests, but this isn’t all of them. It’s mainly a formality they are here.”

“They want to know I’m not a security risk?”

“Probably,” Rela shrugged and greeted the council members. She turned back to Lana once they were both standing in front of the holoterminal. “Emperor Zromun wants a briefing about what you have discovered about the Revanites. I trust you can handle that?”

“The… emperor?”

“Don’t stress out, you have to _really_ screw up to piss him off.” The Twi'lek turned as the terminal rang with an incoming call.

“Wait- “

“You’ll be fine Lana, just answer what he asks,” Rela said and answered the call. The large likeness of Zromun appeared in the room, his legs crossed with a neutral expression on his face.

“Rela, council,” his deep voice echoed in the room, “Lord Beniko.”

“My lord.” Lana made a slight bow.

“Well met.” The sith turned back to Rela, “Where is Theron Shan?”

“Having an injury tended to.” Rela replied. Zromun raised an eyestalk and appeared to decide to inquire later.

“Very well. Lord Beniko, what had you and agent Shan managed to learn about the Revanite threat?”

“Well,” Lana put on a good front of confidence, “We found evidence of two major players within the sith empire and republic conspiring with Revanites. Upon more investigation we discovered numerous agents within both factions. A confrontation on Manaan led to the deaths of the two major figures.”

“Anything else?”

“They had commandeered some old Rakatan technology to create an infinite army, but we were able to destroy the facility.”

“Good.” Zromun nodded, “we will have a more in-depth discussion in Astera once the storms subside.”

“My lord,” Rela spoke up, “Lana spoke with the white Fatalis.” This made his ears perk up slightly, and the few others of the room paid more rapt attention. Zromun thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

“Did he say anything that made sense?” he asked after a few moments of pondering.

“That Revan and Vitiate are alive. We spoke to the Revanite’s leader on Rakata Prime, but Revan died in the Foundry.” Lana shook her head.

“There’s much for you to learn about our dragons here,” Zromun said, “one is that they seldom make such straight-forward statements. They are very in tune with the living force, and we’re going to take what he said into consideration. I will see both of you, and agent Shan, hopefully within a few days.”

\----------------

“Namielle is an elder dragon who manipulates the weather,” Theron was explaining as he and Lana meandered through the port city of Shiyasa. Situated in western Schrade, it was the primary source of seafood for the mainland. The weather was mild, yet cool as the day settled into dusk. Vendors were shutting their shops, while people headed for home or the numerous cantinas within the city. “We could probably fly through the storm, but during mating season Namielle will attack anything that flies.”

“I see. They don’t want ships falling on the city.” Lana nodded with understanding.

“Exactly. It happened some years back, so everything’s grounded until they leave the area.” The canteen they came to was close to the ocean. Three stories tall and featuring huge bay windows, there was already a queue lining up outside the doors. _Princely Prawn_ named the canteen, the neon bright pink across the entrance. Theron bypassed the line; they had a reservation. Inside smelled of seafood, bread, and cigarra smoke. Servers fretted back and forth, preparing for a busy night.

A Cathar waitress led them to a table on the second floor. It was not as busy as the first floor, but was starting to fill up. They were led to an outdoor table with a heater hovering above it.

“Who is that? He looks familiar.” Lana asked quietly as they followed the waitress across the wooden deck. Theron could feel her apprehension through the force.

“Darth Malgus. Met him before?” he said casually.

“I thought he was dead.”

“Almost was,” Theron deadpanned. Malgus sat cross legged at the end of the table, sipping on some drink. Any evidence of his past injury was gone, though dark side corruption was still present, though somewhat faded.

“Lana, Darth Malgus,” Theron introduced, “Malgus, Lana.”

“I think we’ve met before, in passing.” Malgus nodded a curt greeting.

“I think I was still an apprentice, my lord.” Lana bowed respectfully. Theron sat down with his back to the railing, and Lana followed suit.

“Drinks?” The waitress inquired.

“Two dragon ales, and a Butterbrew.” The waitress noted the order and headed back downstairs. Before the they could start a conversation, Cheyna joined the group.

“Cheyna, captain of Contract company.” Lana noticed the imperial accent immediately, but decided not to comment.

“Lana Beniko, lord of the sith.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Cheyna sat down as the waitress places tall glasses of different beers on the table. “Any word on the storms?”

“The council is in recess for at least five more days,” Malgus spoke, “two Namielle were spotted last night.”

“Aren’t you held over?” Theron asked as they placed food orders. Lana half listened to their conversation, while organizing her thoughts and observing her surroundings. There were many questions she wanted to ask Malgus, but this was not the time or the place. Intelligence had considered him dead for over a decade. From what she had seen of this empire, it was strong and prosperous. She wondered if that was enough to make a loyal servant of the empire defect.

The food was as great as Theron had claimed. The restaurant at this point was packed, noisy, but not disorderly. Lana felt some uneasiness, like being watched, but rationalized it was due to sitting with a high ranking sith. He was important even here, a member of a council similar to the Dark Council. She found it interesting how casual the two others were with him, more casual than she would have dared.

“What are you hunting?” Cheyna asked.

“Tetsucabra, on the frontier,” Malgus answered. “I hate to cut this night short, but I need to collect Jorge and meet the party.” When he stood it was unsteadily. Lana felt sharp prickles of alarm come from Cheyna and Theron simultaneously.

“You finally start drinking?” Cheyna inquired with a raised eyebrow; her voice did not betray her worry. Malgus reflected anger and confusion through the force.

“I guess I can’t hold my booze,” his knees buckled and he all but fell back into his chair.

“If you’re drunk you need to go!” The waitress shouted across the din of the restaurant; she must have seen him, or felt the floor rumble. He put his hand up as if to retort with a trick of the force, then stopped at Theron and Cheyna’s “No!”

“I’ll call his wife,” Theron called back. This seemed to placate the woman but she still scrutinized the four, Lana had to give her credit for bravery. Cheyna attempted to get up from her seat after the Cathar looked away, but her legs also buckled; she sat back down as gracefully as possible.

“Renatyl,” her angry whisper was so quiet Lana had to use the force to amplify it. “How big is her bounty?” Cheyna asked Theron.

“Big.” Theron was waiting for his in-ear comm to connect.

“Big enough to drug a High Councilor?” Theron just nodded.

“Sorry to bother you Eleena,” Theron spoke into his ear piece. “Malgus is drunk, can you come get him from the _Prawn?_ Yes. Thank you.”


	13. Chilled to the Marrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still working on this. Slowly, because I can't settle on how to set action scenes.

“They’ve been tipped off.” Mako’s voice came urgently but calmly over Martione’s commlink.

“What? How?” he hissed into his helmet’s commlink while remaining at his vantage point behind the building.

“No idea, but we probably have five minutes before security responds.” He groaned silently and thought through his options.

“What do you think your ex will do?” Torian inquired very quietly from beside him.

“Probably dig in until security arrives. But with being drugged and aware of it, she might wait for the Renatyl to wear off. And then we lose our chance.” He thought they would leave out the side exit, staggering and easy to overwhelm.

“Then we ought to smoke them out.” The kid had a point. There were enough people in there to cause a panic fast, and would likely separate their targets in the chaos.

“I like your idea.” He paused and considered details before opening the commlink to the rest of the team. “New plan, we’re going to flash-bang the place. Capture the target on the exit.”

\-----------------------

Jorge and Gamo were spending the evening at a Lynian only establishment, close to the docks. The entrance was a small door up on the boardwalk, but the eatery itself laid below, carved out of hard bedrock. The customers were Lynians of all coat colors, occupations, and subspecies. The majority were Felynes, but a few Melynx and Grimalkynes were among the crowd.

Jorge was a force sensitive, somewhat common, but more powerful in its use than others. That is what had earned him a spot at the side of a prominent Sith Lord. He carried a lightsaber most of the time, and wielded a short sword for hunting. He kept the hilt of the lightsaber hidden in places like this, as not to tempt the sticky paws of Melynx or draw attention of anyone else. Not all Felynes were just cooks and hunting partners, many doubled as thieves, spies and even assassins.

The two palicos crunched through roasted fish, seasoned on skewers over a fire. Jorge looked forward to the coming hunt, it was a welcome break from military and teaching duties. Neither cat wanted to join the others at a humanoid restaurant, Lynian ones had better tailored food, and better gossip. Jorge was half listening to Gamo’s tangent about a young knight doing something unsavory, while having one ear cocked to a hushed conversation in the corner. A calico Felyne in kitchen garb was whispering about getting out of the area, and soon.

Jorge’s fur stood up as a prickle of danger surged through the force. It was close, but not immediately close. He strained for any other signals, the noise of the canteen fading as he reached out. The enthusiastic presences of Canynes ran past the entrance of the canteen, followed by security on speeder bikes.

“Let’s go,” Jorge jumped down from his chair and looked into Gamo’s clueless but alert eyes.

“What?”

“Trouble,” he hissed quietly and motioned for the other palico to follow.

“Is it our problem?”

“Might be,” Jorge pulled Gamo down from his perch, the cat swallowing a few more bites of fish as he chased after Jorge. Jorge cautiously opened the canteen door, and peered out into the night. He flinched back as an explosion sounded from a few blocks away, shrill shattering of transparisteel accompanying it. He felt the two security men’s shock as the explosion rang out, and the Canynes’ hesitation. They were not expecting _that._ Malgus’ rage and the patrons’ terror was poignant through the Force, but something was off.

“Is that our people?” Gamo inquired, watching as some people peered out their viewports along the street.

“It’s them, we’re hunting the hunters tonight.”

\--------------------

Chaos erupted inside the restaurant once the viewports shattered. Amongst the din of panicked beings and blaster fire, Cheyna managed to throw back flash bombs as they came flying into the upper floor. Still in the process of purging the Renatyl, and cursing herself for not carrying an antidote, she ran through several escape scenarios.

It became apparent within moments that attackers were already within the building. The Cathar waitress pulled a hold-out blaster, managing to fire one shot of bright blue stun ammo before having her neck snapped. The blast hit a fleeing patron, sending them crashing to the floor as others jumped over them.

Cheyna turned to Malgus, who was struggling to purge the drug himself. He shoved anyone who ran too close to them, steadying himself on the table.

“What’s the plan?” Lana appeared to be the most sober.

“Working on that,” Cheyna grunted as she threw back another flash bomb. They would be running straight into an ambush no matter what direction they took; she could feel anticipation of beings in position around the building. But they were sitting ducks to whoever was targeting them. A megaphone sounded outside, telling citizens to go home. Canyne barks grew excited as they found an attacker fleeing. The security team was outnumbered, and reinforcements would still be minutes away.

“I say we split up,” Theron said, sensing the same things she was.

“Not a good idea.”

“If we assume Lana and Theron are targets it might be,” Malgus cut in, starting to become steadier. “They’ll have to split forces and attention two ways,” he throttled another man that ran up the stairs with a blaster pistol.

“Fine,” he had a point. “Rendezvous back at Schrade, Theron with me, Lana with you.”

Lana and Malgus bolted out of the restaurant, into a chaotic scene in the street. Police were attempting to detain and question patrons, while others returned blaster fire with shooters on buildings. Both Sith had their lightsabers drawn, crimson blades stark contrast in the foggy darkness.

“This way,” Malgus gestured led the way around the front of the building and down a side street. They both instinctively fended off bolts and stun shots. The noise of the chaos died down almost immediately as they ran from it, structures dampening the sound. “Stay alert.” He seemed to say to himself and Lana as an afterthought, reaching with the Force in all directions. Mostly it comprised of curious and frightened residents, some of whom peered out viewports as they ran past.

Lana felt a powerful presence coming toward them, the air becoming unnaturally cold. She heard the footfalls before she saw it. A tall Kirin trotted toward them, its skin a dark blue, with a black mane and a pink horn jutting from its head. The rider was clad in shiny black armor like she had seen within the Castle. The air still grew colder, both of their breaths noticeable in the glow of their lightsabers.

“That way,” Malgus spoke to the Knight. The Kirin turned bright red eyes and studied them both. Lana felt the sweat in her hair freeze.

“Your orders, my Lord?”

“It’s not my call, speak to the police.”

“Yes, my Lord.” He nodded respectfully and the duo continued toward the noise.

“What was that?” Lana asked as they continued to weave through buildings.

“Something you never want to be on the wrong end of,” Malgus growled and came to a stop. He put his arm out and shoved both of them against a stone wall. A heavy bolt landed at their feet, close enough to feel the heat and be sprayed with dirt.

\------------------

Jorge could feel the Oroshi Kirin before he laid eyes on it. Unlike the cold that accompanies a Sith lord, its cold froze anything containing liquid. The people fleeing from the commotion at the _Prawn_ could feel it too, and those who knew better made themselves scarce. The two felynes ran on all fours using parked ground speeders for cover as they scoped the scene. Jorge cursed when he spotted Theron and Cheyna leaving with just the two of them toward the docks.

“Laser brains split up,” his ears pinned with annoyance, he needed to find out where his master had gone. Beniko was likely the primary target. A commotion brought his attention back to where the Kirin had now appeared. It had sighted a shooter on the side of a building, and within the next instant its target was screaming. In the darkness, a line of sharp ice ran white across the ground. Jorge cringed as the man’s life force blinked out after what felt like eons of agony.   
  


What a terrible way to go.


	14. Pest Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, I've been working on several parts at once so that's why.   
> This chapter has some worldbuilding/character explanation stuff in it.   
> Warnings for mild violence.

*Flashback to Malgus arriving in Aiusotima, 14ish years earlier*

\------------------

Night was beginning to fall in Astera. Daytime humidity was giving into cool neutral air, and the normal crowd in the palace had all but gone. Cheyna walked away from the cantina, voices still echoing down the hallways. For the last few days, she and the rest of the squad mourned the loss of one of their members. Hunters always knew the risks and wouldn’t want their friends to lose themselves in sorrow. They lost themselves in fond stories, drink, and Bazelgeuse steak instead.

Cheyna headed upstairs in the palace to the executive suites. These rooms were mostly used by dignitaries visiting from other worlds. She rang the bell on one of them, half expecting no answer.

Malgus answered it a minute later, in comfortable clothes sans respirator.

“It’s late.” He said dryly, waiting for her to speak.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, but I would like to speak to you about some things.”

“You’ve been drinking.”

“Yes. A lot of beings do.” He sighed before gesturing for her to come inside. He mused that she might let slip more information in this state. These rooms functioned as temporary accommodation, but held all the luxuries of a home. A large central living room had a full-sized kitchen, along with a master bedroom and guest bedroom. The view through a transparisteel wall was composed of a balcony overlooking the Ancient Forest. This room was cut from white marble, with rich reds and browns accenting the walls, floors and seating.

He led the way onto the balcony, where a wood fire was burning in an ornate raised fire pit. Several large comfortable chairs sat around it. A small table held a mug, electrobinoculars, and a datapad. They both took seats, Cheyna thumping hard down into hers. Malgus barely concealed his scowl at her obvious intoxication.

“What do you want?” he asked dryly, picking his binoculars back up to observe the forest.

“We need masters here, Malgus.” She hiccupped and followed his gaze to the trees.

“You seem to have plenty.”

“Not of the dark side. Most are neutral at best.”

“Get to the point. You are not Sith, this shouldn’t be your concern.”

“Have you met the Shan kid?” she asked at length, not meeting his annoyed glare.

“That teenager that Eleena picked up?”

“Yeah, that one. Long story short, he’s _Satele_ Shan’s kid. The Jedi told him he doesn’t have the Force, and kicked him out.” Malgus let out a barking laugh, and shook his head, turning his attention back to the forest.

“You’re drunk.”

“Not that drunk. Listen, he needs a mentor. I’m not a master, and the Sith order on Da’vor is brutal if you haven’t grown up there.”

“So, he has the Force then?”

“He does, but the dark comes more naturally to him.”

“And he’s frightened due to Jedi upbringing.”

“I think so.” He pondered this information for a while. The two sat in silence, while he absentmindedly looked through the binoculars. Not much of interested had happened this evening, he’d seen some small birds break the canopy occasionally. The wildlife here was fascinating, he could probably read about it for weeks without getting bored. “So, what do you think?”

“About what?”

“Everything, I mean, you can’t go back to the Empire now. You wouldn’t have agreed to fix yourself if you were. Even if you were good at hiding, someone would figure it out. And you’d have every bit of your life turned upside down, disappearing for so long.” She had him there, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Mm.” She was silent for a few minutes, probably trying not to pass out. A shrill roar came from the forest, but whatever had made the noise did not show itself. Some trees swayed as whatever it was jumped across branches.

“Nargacuga.” Cheyna yawned, identifying the noise. “It’s a wyvern, black, furred, with a big beak on its face and nasty poisonous barbs on the tail.” Malgus searched it on his datapad, and looked through a description of what was known about it.

“I don’t understand why these beasts aren’t utilized more, especially the elders.” He said, looking back to the forest.

“Hah, read about the first and second Great Dragon War. There’s a reason we respect nature.”

\--------------------------

Standing in an observation deck, Malgus and Zromun both studied the scene below. The Research Division owned this veterinary hospital, which was designed primarily to hold large monsters. The Seething Bazelgeuse captured a few days before lay heavily sedated in the theatre, its wings laying flat to either side of it. An enthusiastic Wyverian scientist was lecturing to a semi-circle of students, with a group of adults behind them.

“I was raised Sith, as you were,” Zromun was saying while keeping some attention on the lecture, “We are raised to use everything at our disposal to gain power. Social status, pure strength in the Force, other beings. This cannot be in Aiusotima. The first Dragon War happened due to humanity’s blatant abuse of other lifeforms. The dragons are intelligent, and fought back. The Ancient Civilization was all but obliterated.”

“From what I read, Valkorian attempted to make the same mistakes.”

“Yes.” They both fell silent while listening to the lecturer thorough a comm system in the room. He was explaining the process of attaching trackers to monsters and how the research division uses that data.

“I may have missed something, why the concern over this monster?”

“He’s halfway across the planet from where he should be.” Zromun said gravely. “Something might have made him move, or it could just be a case of a rogue monster.” 

“What will they do with it?”

“Release in the habitat it’s supposed to be in, and track it to see what it does. We have a team of Guild Knights and researchers heading that way to investigate. Speaking of which, have you considered career choices?”

“I have thought some, but wasn’t sure on what you would desire.”

“Well, we are not in active conflict with anyone. Save a cold war with Zakuul.”

“The empire that you’ve separated from?”

“Correct.” The lecturer was speaking about the parasitic nature of the Bazelgeuse, and why hunters would have to seek out and smash eggs planted in other wyvern’s nests.

“I’ve been considering taking an apprentice.” Malgus said at length.

“The Shan boy?”

“Yes.”

“A good choice, I think. If you don’t, you’ll probably have everyone’s parents trying to get you to take on their child.”

“I had that problem in the empire as well.” Zromun snorted with amusement. Before he could reply, they were interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. Two agitated presences, strong with the Force, were outside it.

“Come in.” the emperor called, and they did. A Wookiee was the first to enter. He was a charcoal grey, wearing white armor trimmed with gold and blue trappings. Malgus’ Shyriiwook was rusty, but he understood well enough that his presence wasn’t wanted for this conversation. The second man was a tall Wyverian, fair skinned with dark braids wound tight against his head. His armor was in worse repair, comprised of dull steel and furs.

“I’ll take my leave,” Malgus bowed.

“We’ll speak later. I would like if you would talk to the apprentice.”

“I shall.”

Descending the stairs leading from the observation deck, a blonde human woman dressed in fine robes was watching through one of the windows into the theater. She glanced up as he walked down, and straightened up.

“My lord.”

“Could you tell me where to find Theron Shan?”

“In the smithy, to the right and downstairs. The plates on the wall should direct you.”

“Thank you, Miss..?”

“Overseer Mayjen Westaun.” He nodded curtly in acknowledgement, an angry Wookiee growl could be heard through the door upstairs before he could respond.

“Who are they?” he asked. Mayjen swallowed, a slight air of apprehension about her.

“Members of the Hunter’s Guild, more specifically Guild Knights. They are protectors of the city, liaisons between man and dragon,” She paused, “they’re likely here about something that has to do with him,” she gestured to the prone Bazelgeuse.

\-------------------

*Back to present*

\------------------

Rela rode through the streets of Shiyasa, battling the effects of the Oroshi Kirin’s cold while keeping her other senses alert. Not having time to acquire a thermal suit, the saddle, whose seat was several times too large for her, did little to buffer the chill. This type of Kirin was taller and somewhat thinner than its standard cousin, more aggressive and less talkative.

She had split up from Eleena and the _Apceros,_ much to her mother’s disdain. The presence of Revanites had been a suspicion in Aiusotima for almost a decade. Now there was some proof of it. Bounty hunters don’t carry lightsabers.

She and the Kirin had brought down a Force user that was cutting up the police force. Blood from the altercation was frozen to the Kirin’s pink horn, still in bright red globs. The rhythmic sound of clawed feet loping across the ground almost drowned out the same sound coming toward them. Both drakes whinny-growled as they greeted each other.

“That way,” the Knight gestured back down the opposite end of the street. Both of their attention was pulled in the distance, where a scream echoed around the buildings accompanied by the sound of something heavy hitting permacrete.

“There’s a dead Jedi a ways behind us,” Rela said quickly, “be watchful for more.”

“Thank you,” he nodded curtly before riding in opposite directions. Her Kirin surged down the street and made for their companions up ahead.

A tingle of danger up her lekku was the only warning before things moved really fast.

The distinctive _snap_ of a slinger sounded in the dark, a half a second later the street filled with white light. The Kirin reared and shrieked as it was blinded. Rela swore and gripped the drake with her thighs. One hand stayed wrapped in its mane, the other held her lightsaber. The Kirin’s blindness would be temporary but bought her attackers plenty of time.

Two were ahead of her on rooftops, another two were taking a flanking position ducking behind buildings. Two men in Mandalorian armor took up firing positions and fired down at her head. Deflecting the two bolts with a now lit lightsaber, she sent them away without caring where they landed. She didn’t want to have to defend this position. The only way out was up or forward.

Deactivating her lightsaber, she flung herself up onto the Kirin’s neck. Gripping the mane with both hands, she slid to the side and swung under his throat. Putting one foot in a loop on the saddle and her face against the rough scales protecting his throat, she desperately urged the Kirin forward. The surprise from both men on the rooftop surged in the Force, both bewildered for a moment before they fired again. This gave the still blinded drake motivation as bolts hit his mane.

The acrid smell of burnt hair filled her nose and the Kirin trotted forward. Rela knew he could sense his surroundings through the Force and sound but he wasn’t thrilled about it. The other two Mandos must have come to their positions and fired down the street. The Kirin juked as bolts struck his hocks. As they turned a corner, Rela dropped down to the street and evaluated her options. She was outnumbered and out maneuvered going back to fight.

Two screams pierced the night, preceded by the hiss of a lightsaber. Peering around the corner, a small shape wielding a red blade could be seen cutting two of the pursuers down by targeting the backs of unarmored knees. Jorge killed one before having to avoid retaliatory bolts from the rooftop, leaving the other screaming on the ground.

The Kirin shook itself, finally recovering its sight, and leapt up onto a rooftop. The remaining two Mandalorians barked in panicked voices to one another, and began to run.

“Jorge!” the white palico finally killed the wounded Mandalorian, and met her in the middle of the street. “Eleena will meet us at the other port north of here, we’re going on foot though,” she groaned. 

\----------------

The palace’s normal crowd had been reduced to the occasional staff member or droid walking the marble halls. In times of uncertainty, unrest, or assassination attempts security measures had been enacted similar to this in the past. Only those essential to the government’s workings were allowed inside.

Theron and Lana walked side by side, trailing Malgus by a few feet. They had ascended a few floors up, into a wing of the palace reserved for the elite. Fine tapestries hung from the walls, pieces of art and artifacts Lana couldn’t place sat on pedestals. Malgus stopped abruptly in front of an ornate double door and looked between the two of them.

“I will speak once,” he said in a low, dangerous tone, “These beings want facts, not theories. Tell them what they want to know.” He looked to Lana, “They will without a doubt, accost you. Defend yourself. Force forbid someone starts a physical altercation, _fight back_ ; there could be traitors inside.” Theron nodded an affirmation. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and gestured toward the door.

“I think Callia is in there.”

“I believe so.” Malgus nodded once.

“Grandmaster of the Jedi Order in this system,” Theron explained quickly.

“She typically avoids these meetings,” Malgus said. “Her presence could make people act better, or worse. Let us gets this over with.” With that he opened the doors, and sounds of arguing flowed out into the hallway. The room they entered was similar to the one on Da’vor, but much larger. Four tiers of highbacked ornate chairs rose up from the floor, forming an oval with a path running down the middle. A holoterminal dominated the lowest part of the floor. Zromun sat on the largest chair behind it, watching the group enter the room while listening to the Felyne to his left. She was a long-haired breed, white with brown and black patches; her serene emerald eyes looked up with curiosity.

Almost every seat was full, and beings sitting in them hushed momentarily at their arrival. Lana cautiously observed her observers. The majority of the audience were pureblood sith, Wyverians, Cathar, and Felyne. She was surprised to spot a Wookiee, as well as Togruta, Twi'lek and Mon Calamari. Malgus took his seat to the right and above Zromun, next to the Wookiee.

“This council, is most interested on the fate of the Star Forge, and the appearance of ‘Revan.” Zromun began as those around him came to attention.

“The Revanites had commandeered pieces of the Star Forge to create an army of cyborgs,” Theron answered. “The forge itself was inoperable.”

“The army was destroyed?”

“Any that were inside the temple or in stasis were destroyed.” _Much to Lana’s chagrin._ Theron thought, the inquisitor that accompanied her wasn’t pleased with the destruction either. He made the decision without them; the galaxy doesn’t need an Empire with an army of indestructible slaves.

“And the two ring leaders?”

“Dead, but there’s many more of them. A fleet bombarded the temple as we left.” Zromun shifted in his chair, nodding.

“And Revan?” The Felyne to his left asked. Theron gestured for Lana to speak.

“From what record we have of him, the man we spoke to is surely Revan.”

“A powerful force user can project themselves to look like anything.” A man in the council spoke up.

“Darth Nox joined us on the strike team, and she recognized the voice,” Lana said, “she was part of the assault team on the Foundry.”

“Where Revan was ‘killed’?” a different person asked, drawing murmurs throughout the room.

“Were remains recovered?” Zromun asked after quieting the room with a look.

“No.” Lana shook her head. “No clothing, nothing.” This drew more murmurs. All of them surely knew those who became one with the Force didn’t take their personal possessions with them; that was also a point of contention on the Dark Council.

“No one can just teleport.” Another new voice interjected.

“Silence.” Zromun gave the room another scathing glare, “Until evidence proves otherwise, we will assume this person is Revan. His followers believe he is, so that’s that. I expect everyone to be vigilant, if these two factions have such a problem, we might as well. Council dismissed, except for you three.” 

\-----------------------


End file.
